Protection
by Eren Ackerman Jaeger
Summary: Eren is being stalked by his ex- boyfriend, Jean. So, he hires Levi to protect him.
1. Chapter 1

Eren could feel the eyes on him from a distance. He knew who it was without even looking at the person. The person tried to hide as always, but it was just painfully obvious that they were there.

He groaned and turned, walking down the hallway he was in. He was just getting ready to leave his apartment so he could head off to work. Following behind him were the sound of footsteps, making him grumble and walk faster. He hurried into the elevator and pushed the button repeatedly until the door open.

As quickly as he could, he stepped inside of it and began to press the button frantically once again in hopes that it would close faster. Unfortunately for him, that was not the case.

Just as the doors were about to close, Jean slipped into the elevator with him and stood in the corner.

"God fucking damn it." Eren cursed as he stood on the opposite side of thr elevator, glaring ahead angrily. And to think that he had been so close. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

"What, its not like I'm happy to be in here with you, either." Jean grunted as he glared slightly at Eren. Eren spun around so he was facing him.

"You literally stalked me to this God damn elevator so you could ride it with me!" Eren shouted at him.

Jean just huffed and didn't say anything. However, as the doors to the elevator started to shut, he started to scooch closer towards Eren. Eren growled and moved flat against the wall. Jean stopped when he was practically pushed against Eren.

"Get off of me!" Eren shouted at him as he tried to shove him away. Jean stepped to the side a little bit, but not too much.

"You know, I don't get why you act like this. You had no problem with it before." Jean growled out to him.

"Yeah! Before you fucking cheated and I dumped your ass! Now stop!" Eren shouted as he put his hands on Jeans chest and shoved him away as hard as he could. The taller male stumbled back a little bit and growled.

"You'll change your mind soon enough! Just wait!" He snarled before turning and stomping off the elevator when the doors opened up. Eren huffed and left the elevator as well, just as mad if not madder.

He quickly left the building, glaring angrilly ahead of himself and his hands shoved deep into his jacket pockets. If it wasn't illegal to murder, Jean would have been defiantly dead a while back. All the asshole seemed to know how to do was just annoy and piss off Eren and nothing else.

As Eren made his way down the sidewalk, his passed a medium sized bulletin board that was covered in papers all ranging in Help Wanted signs to Missing Pets sign. One paper, however, struck out to him.

It was plain and simple with small printed words in the middle that read out:  
'Looking For A Job.  
Perferably Cleaning.  
Don't Call After 8 Unless You Want Your Throat Ripped Out.'

Following the message was a phone number at the bottom. Eren rose an eyebrow slightly. How was anybody supposed to get a job like that? The person who wrote this has got to be crazy.

Shaking his head, Eren turned away, ready to carry on with his journey towards work when an idea popped into his head. "Wait a minute... crazy... might just be what I need..." He said slowly and quietly to himself as he stopped and turned back to the paper, staring at it. Maybe this just might be what he needs.


	2. Chapter 2

Eren had finished his job and after stopping at a 7- 11 for an ice coffee, he was back at home. He was currently sitting on his couch with tbe coffee in one hand and a small slip of paper with a number printed out on it in his other.

He was still debating about whether or not he wanted to call this guy and talk to him or not. Something about how the guy wrote just gave him kind of an... oddish feeling, like the person would be very strict and scary.

That was what he needed, but at the same time he didn't want the person to be that way towards him. He wanted someone who would see whenever he tries to make his moves on him.

He groaned slightly and took a sip of his drink. How much did this guy even expect to make? How much did they normally pay bodyguards? Could he even afford this? He would probably have to take on another job.

Leaning forward, he set the cup down on the table and stood up. He headed down the hallway and into his bathroom where he shut the door behind him. He needed a hot shower, all of this stuff was starting to stress him out.

He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up. After he had taken that off and tossed it into the floor, he grabbed his boxers and pants and pulled them down.

Eren walked over to the tub and turned on the water, starting to adjust it so it would be a nice, warm temperature. He stood up straight, put his leg over the edge, and stepped into the tub. Once inside, he sat down and leaned back against the wall behind him. He sighed and closed his eyes, letting his mind just go blank for a little bit.

It was nice to be alone for a little bit. He was forced to lock the door, though, for he was unsure if Jean was ballsy enough or not to try and waltz into his apartment otherwise.

He probably could just go and get a restraining order, but that felt like a lot of work. He would most likely have to go court meetings and everything and he had better things to do than just that. Like sleep. And drink coffee. Oh, and work was probably considered important as well.

Bringing his hand up to his hair, he ran it through it and let his eyes closed. God, did it feel good to be home in the nice, warm bathtub. With winter starting to approach soon, he hated the cold weather and found it difficult to go outside to go to work, especially since he walked there.

Eren was just about to relax fully when there was a loud bang from his front door that made him jump up quickly, splattering a lot of the water everywhere. He quickly got out of the shower and found a towel, wrapping it tightly around his waist. Slowly, he crept out of the bathroom and towards his front door, stopping when he reached the living room. He stood there staring, not moving.

There was another bang that made him jump once more and he narrowed his eyes. As quietly as he could, he shuffled around his small living room and up to the door where he peaked out through the peephole.

On the other side of the door laid exactly what he had been expecting, Jean trying to break in. Growling angrilly, Eren stepped back from peephole and brought his foot up and kicked the door as hard as he could making Jean scream and jumped back.

Eren went and grabbed the remote off his couch before unlocking the door and stepping out, ready to beat Jean with it. "Get the fuck away before I fucking call the cops!" He yelled at him as he held the remote above his head. Still, screaming, Jean quickly scrambled up onto his feet and ran down the hallway, away from Eren and into his own apartment.

Oh yeah, Eren was defiantly calling that guy tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Eren didn't get any sleep that night. It was hard to when there was a man who was obsessed with you living in the same building as you and always terrozing you. So by the time the sun was starting to shine through his curtains and blind him, he was already awake.

He opened his eyes and turned so his legs hung over the side of the bed. Luckily for him, he didn't have to work that day, so he decided to use the day to make an appointment with the guy from the add and hope that he was free that day.

Pushing himself up off of the bed, Eren made his way out of his bedroom and down the hallway, going straight to the kitchen. He was in desperate need of some food. He looked around the cupboards a little bit before he found an easy snack to make.

Once he had put it together and ate it, he left the kitchen and headed over to the bathroom where he quickly washed up. Within 20 minutes he was cleaned up and ready to go.

He picked up his cellphone and walked over to the couch in hus living room, sitting down on it. He did a quick search for the paper that he had gotten with number on it and when he finally did find it he bit his bottom lip.

He was a little nervous, but he also knew that this was what he needed to do if he wanted to get Jean to leave him alone without having to go through the police.

As slowly as he could go, Eren slowly pressed each of the digits for the number and when he was done, he laid the paper on the couch beside him and looked ahead. The phone didn't ring too many times, maybe 2 or 3 times before someone answered it.

"Who the hell is this?" Came the seemingly angry deep voice from the other side of the line.

Inside his chest, Erens heart was beating rapidly and he could feel his hands start to get a little clamy from sweating. That's how nervous he was right now.

"H-Hello... um.. My name is Eren! I- I'm, uh... calling for your ad I saw!" Eren somehow managed to get out in slight sentences. He pretty much collapsed in his seat, though, realizing how stupid he must have sounded.

"Someones actually calling for this? God damn. What kind of job are you offering?" These responded.

"Um... I need a bodyguard." Eren replied back slowly.

It seemed to get quiet on the other side for a little bit and Eren couldn't help but to begin to think that the person on the line had hung up.

However, those thoughts were quickly proven wrong when he heard, "You have got to be fucking kidding me. You expect me to protect a God damn brat? What in the hell kind of job is that? I have better things to do with my time than watch some kid. Like clean. If I wanted to watch some shithead, I would have became a baby sitter."

Eren heard the male mention cleaning here and he rembered him saying something about cleaning on the add. So, he quickly said, "I'll let you clean my apartment!"

The surprise he got was a little surprising. "... How much are we talking?"


	4. Chapter 4

After talking on the phone for a little bit, Eren and the other male, whose name had turned out to be Levi, decided to meet up in person so they could discuss everything better.

They had decided on the park since it was half way between each of their apartments. Luckily, it had turned out that Levi didn't live too far away from him and that the walking distance that it took for Eren to reach the park was about the same for Levi, just the opposite direction.

Quickly hurrying around his apartment, Eren got ready for the small meet up and soon enough was on his way. He hummed and shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked along, looking around and into the stores that he passed by.

When he finally reached the park, Eren looked around and scanned the area. He wasn't too sure on what the male looked like, but Levi had given him a small description on what he should be looking for. So, he started to look around the park for a guy with a plain red shirt, black skinny jeans, and black hair styles as an under cut.

Eren had also given him his own description to help Levi find him as well.

As Eren stood in the park, looking around, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around, expecting to come face to face with Levi. However, that wasn't fully the case.

It was Levi, but they weren't face to face. Instead, it was more face to air or face to neck, depending on who's point of view you were going off of. Eren looked down at the male, completely bedazzled by his shortness.

"Um... you're Levi...?" Eren said slowly. Everything fit the description that he had been given and while Levi had never mentioned height he had just assumed that he would be... a little taller.

"Yes. And I'm taking it that you're the brat?" Levi said, his eyes naturally narrowed down into a look that made it seem like he was glaring at him. He probably was.

"Ah... yes." Eren said, nodding his head. "It's, uh, nice to meet you. Would you like to sit down?" He asked, pointing to a picnic table that was nearby him.

"Well I'm sure as hell not about to just stand here all day." Levi grunted, shaking his head anf walking over to the table.

Eren held back a groan as he turned and followed Levi over to the table. Levi took one side while Eren sat on the other side and looked at him.

"So, why in the hell do you even need a bodyguard in the first place?" Levi asked him, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning so both of his elbows were leaning on the picnic table.

"Well, a bout a year ago I ended up starting to date this guy who lives in the same apartment complex as me. We hated each other at first, but hate sex ended up ensueing along eith a relationship. We last a little while, but one day I discovered him cheating on me so I broke up with him. However, he still has it in his mind that we should be together and is constantly harassing me. Just last night he was trying to break into my apartment." Eren explained to him.

"So why don't you just get a restraining order against him?" Levi asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Eren groaned and tipped his head back. He had had a feeling that Levi would say that. "Because I dont feel like going to court or anything! Now, are you interested or not?" He said.

Levi hummed. "You mentioned cleaning early?"

"Well, if you're going to protect me, you'll have to live at my place. So, you can clean it of if you would like. Its not dirty, dirty, but it's also not the cleanest place in the world." Eren said.

"How much will I be paid?"

"How much are you looking for?"

Levi thought it over for a moment. "Well, since I am going to be babysitting your was, living with your ass, and cleaning up behind your ass, I want at least $450 a week. $500 if something extra shitty happens." He stated

Eren nearly had a heart attack at the price, that was practically his whole pay check! Well, time to get another job. He slowly nodded his head. "Fine... But you start now. Jeans always waiting around for me to get in the elevator so he can corner me and I'm not putting up with it today."

Levi grunted and stood up. "Fine. Then I have to go get my shit from my place, then, because I didn't bring it." He said.

Eren nodded his head and stood up himself. "Alright, then lead the way." He said.


	5. Chapter 5

Just like Eren had predicted, Levi's place was spotless. No dirt would be found, not at any corner at all. He looked around the place and took it in. There seemed to be one pattern for this place: black and white. The floor were a black hard wood flooring and the walks were white. The couch was white and had black pillows and everything else matched just as well.

Eren looked around the place slowly as he slowly walked in behind Levi. "Don't touch anything, brat. And if you want to come in and sit down, make sure that you take off your damn shoes, first." He said.

Rolling his eyes, Eren stopped just inside of the door and took his shoes off. He finished taking them off and stood up, looking around the place once again. Levi had already disappeared to go and get his stuff, leaving Eren all by his lonesome self.

He made his way over to the couch and sat down on it slowly, feeling weird just about sitting there. The whole apartment in general gave off the awkward feeling, it was so neat and everything matched; it was nothing like how his own apartment was set up. What would Levi think? What would he say? He'll probably just rearrange everything and buy new things.

Eren leaned back into the couch and closed his eyes. He wasn't going to lie, this couch was was more comfortable than his own. Maybe he should buy me things. He hummed at the thought. God knows how much money it would cost, though. To make an apartment look as nice as Levi's had to cost a fortune.

They stayed at the apartment for a while, most of the time being spent with Levi neatly packing all of his things up. With that thought in mind, you could imagine how long it took for everything to get packed up. Eren had fallen asleep by the time Levi was done packing up.

Levi grunted as he looked over to the brat and crossed his arms over his chest. He made his way over to him and flicked him on his forehead with his pointer finger and thumb.

"Oi, brat. Wake the fuck up." He growled out at him. Eren jumped up, his eyes flying open when he felt the sudden small pain on his head. His eyes quickly looked up to meet Levi's cold ones glaring down at him.

"A- Ah, sorry!" Eren said as he quickly sat up and rubbed the top of his head.

Levi just tsked and turned to all of his boxes that were packed up. "Whatever. Just get your ass up and over here to help me take these things to my car. But if you break anything, I'll break you." He warned as he picked up a box. Eren held his hands up in slight defense and hurried over to everything. He picked up one of the boxes that didn't have anything breakable inside of it and between him and Levi, the two cleared everything out.

Once everything was packed neatly into the car, Levi carefully shut the door and turned to Eren. "Get in the passenger seat and you can tell me the directions. There's no way in hell that I'm letting you drive my car." He said.

Eren nodded his head and hurried over to the other side of the car before climbing inside. Levi got into the driving seat and buckled up before starting the car up. He pulled off and with Erens directions, they drove to Erens place.

When they arrived to the apartment complex, Levi pulled into the parking lot and parked in a space that was located close to the building. He killed the engine and they both hopped out of the car, heading to the back to get everything.

Between the heavy boxes and all the trips, by the time all of the boxes were inside the apartment, Eren was beyond exhausted, his body not used to all of the exercise. He panted hard as he collapsed onto his couch.

Levi, on the hand, was quick to get to unpacking everything into his room.

Eren stared at him from his crumpled up spot on the couch. "How... do you... still have energy?" He panted out as his eyes watched the male stand by the boxes and open them.

Levi rolled his eyes and glanced at the male for a small second before looking back at the boxes and continuing on with what he was doing. "Because I actually work out, unlike someone." He retorted.

Eren pouted for a moment before groaning and closing his eyes. "Meanie..." He mumbled to himself, though he was aware that Levi had still heard him.

Levi just let out an amused chuckled and continued on with unpacking.


	6. Chapter 6

When dinner rolled around, Eren was beyond starved. He wasn't usually the type to go out and buy himself real groceries, so he usually just bought a bunch of different TV dinners and called it that. He knew that Levi would most likely not go with that idea one bit being Levi seemed to be more of the type of guy who cooks a huge meal.

"We should go out tonight." Eren said as he walked into the room that Levi would be staying at and leaned against the door frame. Levi looked at him and rose an eyebrow a little bit.

"Why, do you not have food here or some shit?" He responded with before turning back and finishing the last box that he had left.

Eren huffed a little bit and turned his head slightly so that he was no longer looking at the male. "No... I have food." He said to him.

"Then why do we need to eat out when we have perfectly good food right here to eat?" Levi grunted as he finished up the last box and turned around once more so that he was facing the taller male.

"Alright, fine. What kind of TV dinner do you want? I have some with pizza and mac & cheese, some with chicken nuggets and fries, some with just mac & cheese, some with spaghetti, some with chicken fingers and mac & cheese, some with-"

"Jesus fucking christ, you don't have anything else to fucking eat?" Levi said, clearly annoyed with the kid.

Eren shook his head. "No, I don't usually make big meals or anything. Why spend all the money on big fancy dinners when for 89 cents I could just get a bunch of those. One box for every night. And I usually pick things up to eat at a cafe or something for breakfast and lunch." He explained to the short male.

"You're a lost cause, I swear. We're going shopping right now." Levi stated before walking by Eren and heading towards the front door where his shoes were neatly set by.

Eren's eyes widened a little bit as he turned around and quickly followed him. "E-Eh!? But it's like 7 at night!" He said as he watched the male start to put his shoes on.

"So? Does it look like I care?" Levi said to him. "Now put your shoes on and lets get going." He instructed.

Eren grumbled a little bit as he walked over to where his shoes that laid in a mess and started to put them on. When he was finished, he stood up straight and looked over to Levi. Levi turned and walked out of the door, Eren following and locking the door behind them as they went.

As the two started to make their way down the hallway, Eren noticed Jean heading the opposite as him, towards them. A couple curse words started to leave his mouth as he tipped his head down in hopes of Jean walking right by him and not saying anything. Of course, that wasn't how his life worked one bit.

Jean smirked when he saw Eren and his eyes instantly moved to the shorter, black haired male who was walking with him. "Oh, don't tell me this is your way of trying to move on or some shit?" He said, letting out a small chuckle of amusmenet.

Levi glared darkly at the male. "And who the fuck are you?" He said in a dark voice to the male.

Jean rose an eyebow at the males attitude a little bit. He hadn't been expecting the male to kind of snap at that.

Eren let out a small huff. "This is the guy that I had been telling you about." He told Levi.

"Makes sense. He looks like a dumbass. Kind of like a horse, to be honest." Levi said, chuckling a little bit. However, it wasn't a fun, nice chuckle. It was more of a dark, very cold one.

Jean growled darkly and stepped closer to them. "What in the hell did you just call me?!" he snarled out.

Levi looked back at him. "A horse, did I stutter?" He said. "Looks like this horse is deaf as well." He said, smirking a little bit.

Jean let out a loud angry noise and brought his fist back, ready to smash it into Levi's face when it was suddenly grabbed. Before he had time to realize what was happening, his arm was being twisted behind his back and he was being smashed face first against the wall. "Ah! The fuck?!" He cried out and tried to move his arm around. His other wrist was grabbed as wel.

"I'm sorry, were you attempting to do something? I didn't even notice." Levi said, holding the man in place with a now blank look on his face. He tightened his grip on Jeans wrist and bent his arm even more, earning a loud cry of pain from him.

"Shit, stop, stop!" Jean yelled as he tried to get his arms free with no success.

"I don't really feel like it, right now." Levi shrugged a little bit. For a small man, he was far from weak. Eren couldn't help but to watch him with a big, happy smile just plastered out on his face. This was what Jean desereved for harrassing him continuosly. It didn't pay to be an ass. However, as much as he would love to see Levi causing Jean a great amount of pain, his stomach was starting to rumble from being so hungry.

When Levi heard it, he grunted and stepped back from the wall, pulling Jean with him. He released the males arms and shoved him down to the ground before looking downa t him. "You got lucky for now. The brats hungry, so I'm gonna feed him. However, I don't advise letting me see you again. It might not end well for you." He said, staring down at Jean with his cold eyes. He turned on his heel and started to walk down the hallway again, heading the direction that he had just came from.

With a small noise of disapproval from Eren due to being called a brat, Eren also turned and hurried off after him, leaving Jean laying on the ground wondering what the hell had just happened.

Once Eren had caught up to Levi and the two were in the elevator together, Eren looked over to Levi. "Thank you, Levi." He said to him softly.

Levi nodded his head a little bit and shrugged. "It is my job. Literally." He said. Eren laughed a little bit and nodded his head as he looked ahead of him. "I guess so, but still." He said.

"Well, you're welcome." Levi told him. Eren smiled softly to himself and waited for the doors to open as he looked ahead.


	7. Chapter 7

The store that Levi had decided to drag them to luckily wasn't too far away. It could have been closer, but it wasn't too bad. He and Levi entered the store together and not to his surprise, barely anyone was there. That's what happens when you decided to go shopping at about 8 at night. They were lucky that the store was even still open.

The first thing that Levi did when they got there was head straight over to where all of the carts were and grab one. Eren, on the other hand, was ready to go straight to the junk food and see what they had to offer there. However, right before he could go off to look, Levi reached out and grabbed hold of the back of his shirt, stopping him.

"Where in the hell do you think you're going?" He said, narrowing his eyes slightly at the taller male. Eren had no choice but to stop being Levi had a hold of his shirt and slowly looked back at him.

"Um... just off to look at things."

"You're trying to go look at the fucking junk food. I'm not stupid. You're keeping your little scrawny ass here and you're going to pay attention to the type of food that you should be getting instead of all of that pizza and chicken wing crap." Levi stated, releasing his grip on Eren's shirt. Eren slumped over a little bit and nodded his head slowly.

"Yes, sir." He said sarcastically, earning a slight glare from Levi. To his surprise, though, Levi didn't make any smart comments back to him like he really thought that he was going to. Instead, after the male had sent him the lock, he turned and started to shop along, not really paying much attention to Eren after that. Eren occasionally would look over to see what Levi was putting into the cart, but most of the time he spent looking off at everything else, fighting the urge to grab everything that he liked and put it away in the cart. He had a feeling that it wouldn't end well for him if he attempted to do it.

The two of them continued to shop around the store for a little while, Levi concentrating and doing major debating about what he wanted to get and what wasn't needed. Eren was bored out of his mind the whole time and couldn't wait for Levi to decide that they had gotten enough food and could had home. They, well, Levi, shopped for about half an hour to 45 minutes before he finally determined that they put enough stuff into the cart and were ready to check out.

So, he pushed the cart over to the register and between him and Eren they both loaded everything up onto the counter. Eren stepped out of the way so that Levi could pay for everything. He observed the male as Levi took his debt card out of his wallet and used it to pay for everything they had gotten. Once everything was all taken care of, they pushed the cart over to the table where you bagged your items.

Eren grabbed one of the bags and the eggs and put the eggs into it when Levi stopped him immediately. "What are you doing?" He said, grabbing Eren's wrist.

Eren groaned and looked at him. "I'm trying to help you put everything away." He retorted back.

"No, what you're doing is trying to break the god damn eggs. Everyone knows that the eggs go in on top so you're not putting everything on top of them and crushing them. You know what, just step back and let me do this. The last thing that I need is you breaking everything I just bought for us." Levi scolded as he took the eggs and bag away from Eren and set the eggs down on the counter.

Eren tipped his head back and let out small grumbles. "Fine, do it yourself, Mr. Professional." He said, leaning back against the table and letting Levi do what he wanted. Levi shook his head at Eren and continued to pack everything up. It took him about 10 or so minutes to pack everything up and when he was, he turned to Eren and looked at him.

"Here, stop moaning and groaning and pick up those bags over there." He said, gesturing over to the bags as he lifted up the ones with the more fragile of things.

Eren stood up straight and picked the bags up. "I don't know, aren't you worried that I wont carry them the right way or something?" He said sarcastically.

Levi didn't say anything back to him as he just rolled his eyes and started to make his way to the exit, Eren following along behind him. They left the store and started to make their journey back towards the apartment. Through the whole walk back, Eren was mumbling about how they should have driven to the store instead of walk because lets be honest, who walks to the store to do a bunch of grocery shopping? Now look at the suffering they have to go through.

They walked for a little bit before the apartment started to appear and that was enough to make Eren walk faster. They got up to it and headed inside, going straight to the elevator. Once the door open and Eren was inside of it, he quickly dropped everything and leaned against the wall groaning while Levi pressed the button for their floor. He glanced over to Eren and rolled his eyes slightly at him, shaking his head.

"And that is why I didn't give you anything fragile." He commented, staring ahead at the doors as the elevator took them up to the floor.

Eren stuck his tongue out at Levi and relaxed, even if it was only for about a minute or so. He would take what he could get. When he felt the elevator coming to stop, he groaned and stood up straight, grabbing the bags up from the floor again and walking out behind Levi. He followed him to and inside the apartment, dropping the bags for the second time within the past two minutes, and hurrying over to the couch where he flopped stomach down on it.

Levi shook his head at the male as he headed into the kitchen and set the bags that he had been carrying down on the counter gently. He then went to where Eren had left his bags and grabbed them, taking them to the kitchen as well. "I knew that you were weak when you hired me to protect you and all, but damn, it's worse than I thought." He said out loud to Eren as he started to take the food from the bags and put them away in the places that they should be.

Eren whined and shook his head, maneuvering around on the couch a little bit until he was finally on his back. "Oi! I'm not weak! I just can't hold heavy things for a while! There's a difference!" He shot back to him.

"Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that to try and protect your dignity." Levi shook his head a little bit. Eren pouted, but didn't say anything back as he reached for the remote and turn the TV on as Levi got around to fixing their dinner for them. He ended up making Ground Sirloin Sliders which Eren had to admit, actually looked pretty good. He had went into the kitchen just to grab his plate and was about to head back to the living room when Levi stopped him.

"You are not eating that out there. You'll make a mess and then you know who'll have to clean it up? Me. Eat at the kitchen table. That's the purpose of having one." Levi said, glaring at him. Eren groaned for about the 100th time that day and turned, walking over to the table.

"You know, you're supposed to protect me, not act like my mom."

"Well, you get what you get. Now shut up and eat." Levi said, making himself a plate. Eren continued to grumble and whine as he dug into his own food.


	8. Chapter 8

The rest of the night, considering, went by without any problems. Of course there was a couple sarcastic comments from the both of them to each other occasionally, but it wasn't as bad as it had been before when they were shopping and eating. Now, Eren was sitting on the couch, his head resting against the armrest with his feet tucked up under the blanket that covered him while Levi tidied up the place a little bit. In all honesty, Eren wasn't paying too much attention to whatever show it was playing on the television. He was more focused on his tablet with the game that he was playing.

Ironically, while most people would get mad for the other person not helping them clean up or anything, Levi was actually pretty thankful. It meant that he didn't have to worry about Eren coming over and ruining anything that he had just finished up doing. Call him rude or whatever you want to call him, it's not like Eren cared about not helping out, anyways.

Eren glanced over to the time after he had ran out of lives on his game and noticed that it was pretty later, getting closer to 11:30. He then looked over to Levi and stood up as he shut the TV off. "You are way past you're bedtime, you know." He said to him.

Levi looked over to the clock as well and grunted a little bit. "I didn't even fucking notice, great. Now my sleeping schedule is all fucked up." He mumbled to himself. Eren let out a small yawn and waved his hand around a little bit at him.

"Yeah, that's nice. Anyways, I think I'm going to head to bed now, so maybe you should, too." He said to Levi. Levi nodded his head a little bit as he finished up what he was doing and put everything away, of course, neatly.

"I'm going to." He said to him and looked at Eren.

Eren looked back at him momentarily before nodding his head and turning, making his way down the hallway and towards his room. Levi walked along behind him and headed over to the room that was his. He turned to Eren before he headed in and looked at him. "Goodnight, brat." He said to him and before he even had a chance to turn around to respond him, Levi had disappeared into them room, the door shutting behind him. Eren shook his head a little bit, amused as he headed into his own room and shut the door as well. He started to strip out of his clothes so he could put on his pajamas and once he had done that, he walked over to the bed and laid down on it.

He stared up at the ceiling for a little bit, the light from the mooning shining in. As he laid there, he couldn't help but to think about everything that had happened over the last couple of days. About the fact that he now had to have a bodyguard just to keep him safe from his psychotic ex. What kind of a fucked up world were they living in?

Shaking his head a little bit to himself, he rolled over onto his side and grabbed his blanket, pulling it up and over his shoulder. Despite it being quite warm out that night, he had to have the blanket on him. What if some monster tried to grab his foot? Or worse, what if that desperate horse face broke in? Either way, he was not taking a chance. It was better to be safe than sorry.

When the next morning came around, Eren did not want to get up. However, the sound of the vacuum running was enough to drive him insane despite his futile attempts to cover his ears with his blanket, pillows, and his own bare hands.

After a while, Eren quickly shot up in the bed and looked over to his door. It was closed, so he obviously couldn't see Levi through it, but that didn't stop him from glaring at the door as if holes would melt through it and he would magically be able to see Levi through it.

Tearing the blankets off of himself as fast as he could and getting out of the bed, he stormed over to the door and opened it to find Levi standing in the living room, vacuuming the carpet as and not caring about anything else. It was almost as if he didn't realize that he was disturbing some people (Eren) from their beauty sleep. Eren quickly went over to where the cord was plugged into the wall and unplugged it, the apartment now going quiet.

Levi rose an eyebrow in confusion as he looked down at the vacuum that had just out of the blue stopped working. He turned around to find the source of the problem when his eyes landed on it: Eren.

"Brat, what the hell? I'm trying to clean." Levi grunted, leaning against the vacuum as he narrowed his eyes at the younger boy.

"And I was trying to sleep, but that got disrupted as well! Why in the hell are you cleaning so early in the morning!" Eren shouted at him. Well, it wasn't exactly a shout, just a louder than usual talking voice.

"Early?! It's almost 1 in the afternoon! You've slept through nearly half of the day!" Levi said back to him, glaring slightly. Eren stopped yelling for a moment and looked over to the clock to see that Levi was indeed correct. 12:49PM shown in bright blue on the clock.

"Well, holy damn." Eren said, crossing his arms over his chest and putting all of his weight onto his left foot.

"Yeah, you fucking brat. Now put the plug back into the wall and then get ready to join the fucking rest of the world." Levi demanded. Grumbling, Eren bent down and plugged the cord back into the wall before retreating back to his room again. He walked in and shut the door behind him, looking over to the clock that was in there as well. Once again, numbers flashed on there that stated it was no longer morning, but rather the afternoon.

"I still say he changed the clocks." Eren mumbled to himself as he went over to his closet and opened the door. He searched through it, trying to find an outfit that would be good for the rest of the day. Luckily for him, he didn't have to work that day, so it wasn't like he was late or anything.

Once he had picked a pair of pants and a shirt that seemed good enough for the day, he headed out of the bedroom and to the bathroom where he quickly washed up before going back to the living room. By the time he did return back, Levi had finished vacuuming the carpet and was now dusting the stands that were in the living room. When he heard Eren walking in, he glanced over to him for a split second. "When was the last time you truly cleaned this place?" He asked him, shaking his head as he looked back at what he was doing.

Eren shrugged a little bit and headed into the kitchen. "I don't know, probably sense when I moved in here a couple years ago. Occasionally I pick everything up and vacuuming or mop, but that's about it." He said as he found some left over food from the night before and warmed it up.

"That explains a lot." Levi said, stepping back from what he was doing and turning to Eren. "So, what are your plans for today?" He asked him.

"I was thinking going out to the park or something being I don't have work today." He said, looking over to Levi. Levi wrinkled his noise at the mention of that.

"You mean dirt. Going to where a bunch of dirt." He corrected Eren, who rolled his eyes at him.

"It's nature, Levi. There's nothing wrong with it. If you're that worried about dirt, I don't recommend going outside anytime because you'll be in for a rude awakening." Eren teased him playfully.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Shut up, brat. The park just seems like an odd place to go being you're grown and not a kid."

"There are many things that teens can do at the park." Eren defended.

"Oh? Like what? Smoke? Deal and do drugs there? Have sex in the bushes where no one can see them?" Levi said sarcastically. Eren grabbed his food when it was warmed up and set it on the counter, looking at Levi.

"I mean, you're technically not wrong, but I was thinking more like swinging on the swings." Eren said before taking a bite of his food.

Levi blinked as he stared at him. "That sounds completely childish." He stated.

"And that is the point." Eren said, laughing a little bit as he shook his head and took some bites from his food.

"I don't get why we don't go there and do what the adults do, go for a run or something. That sounds much better and healthier rather than just sitting there on your ass when you can do that at home." Levi said.

"But when you swing, you work your leg muscles being you have to pump them back and forth." Eren chuckled.

"Still not as much of an exercise as running is." Levi said, shaking his head a little bit at Eren.

"Fine, how about we make a deal? We go to the park and I'll head over to the swings to work my leg muscles while you go for a jog around or something. Sound good enough to you?" Eren suggested as he finished up his breakfast and put the dirty plate away into the sink.

Levi kept his eyes on him the whole time as he nodded his head. "Alright, sounds like a plan. You better be planning on washing that, though. I'll kick your ass if you don't." He said. Eren tipped his head back and groaned loudly.

"Yes, sir." He said, getting to work on washing the plate.


	9. Chapter 9

After Eren had finished washing the plate like he had been demanded to, because Levi didn't ask, they headed over to where their shoes were piled along neatly and slid them on. They both made sure that they had grabbed everything that they were going to be needing while out, like their wallets in case they got hungry or thirsty, and soon enough the both of them were heading out of the apartment.

Levi had made the decision to walk for them. Eren had tried to argue that if they were to walk to the park that they would be too tired to do anything when they got there, but Levi didn't want to hear it. So, the two set out on foot.

As they walked along to the park, despite Levi being the shorter one of the two, he was the one taking longer strides and was in front of Eren. Even if Eren had wanted to pass him, he wasn't sure if he could. The smaller male just had too much energy.

When the arrived at the park, Levi turned to Eren and crossed his arms over his chest a little bit. "So how exactly is this going to work, brat?" he asked him.

Eren looked around the place a little bit before looking at him. "Well, I was going to go chill on the swings. What was your plan?" He asked him.

"To go for a walk. How am I supposed to be your bodyguard if I'm leaving you alone on the playground, though?" Levi said to him.

Eren rolled his eyes a little bit. "Levi, it's a playground. If we were at a farm or in a horse posture, then sure, horse face would probably show up. It's a playground, though, and he doesn't stoop _that_ low."

Levi grunted a little bit. "Fine, whatever. Just chill on your swing, you have my number if you need me or just shout. I'm sure someone will step up and help your ass." He said. Though, despite the reaction he was given, he didn't completely feel comfortable with leaving Eren all by himself like that. Especially not after that confrontation with Jean the previous night. He couldn't stand that asswipe one bit.

"I know, I will. Don't worry." Eren replied back to him and nodded his head a little bit.

"I'll return back to this area in about half an hour to 45 minutes from now. Don't leave this spot, though." Levi instructed. "I'm barely happy about leaving you here alone, let alone knowing that you've wandered off somewhere and gotten yourself hurt or killed. I'm hoping that staying in this area will make you less likely of being attacked being there are kids and parents around."

Eren nodded his head a little bit. "Yeah, yeah, I got it." He said.

Grumbling, Levi shook his head. "Just stay safe." He told him before turning and starting his walk in the opposite direction. Eren stood where he was for a couple seconds, watching Levi's retreating back before finally deciding that he shouldn't waste his time just standing there. He walked over to where the swings were and sat down on one of the empty ones. He could still see Levi from where he was and he couldn't help but to take his time and look over the males form a little bit before he disappeared.

He certainly was well built and Eren definitely wouldn't mind seeing that above him sometime. As the thought started to come across his mind, Eren's face quickly heated up in embarrassment. What in the hell was he thinking?! The guy was there to protect him, not fuck him! He couldn't be thinking of things like that! Shaking his head quickly, he grabbed a hold of the chains of the swings and pressed his head against them. Curse his stupid attraction to dominant men.

He kept his eyes downward for a little bit, his eyes watching his feet as he gently pushed himself back and forth. He closed his eyes for a little bit and relaxed slightly as he took in a deep breath and let one out. In all honestly, he kind of felt like he could just fall asleep right then and there with no problem. However, he knew that that wouldn't have been the smartest idea and it would have definitely lead to him getting cursed out later when Levi finally returned back to him, and he did not want that one bit.

Forcing his eyes back open, he sat up and looked around the place. At the moment, he was starting to regret picking the swings and starting to wish that he had chosen to go with Levi. At least the male would have kept him busy. Just sitting there on the swing was not doing him any good.

Groaning slightly, he stood up and decided to head over to the the monkey bars to mess around on them a little bit. Who could possibly fall asleep on those?

Heading over to it, Eren grabbed onto one of the bars and lifted himself up enough so he was able to hook his legs over the bar and hang upside down. Luckily for him, the bars were just high enough where his face did not hit the ground as he hung there.

He looked around the par as he stayed upside down and watched the people who walked around. The park was filled with all kind of people doing all kinds of things. Old couples walking along. Young women and men jogging. Mothers pushing their babies. Men pushing their babies. Teens hanging out with groups of friends. Teens on dates. Young children running around the park. It was just a big mixture of everyone.

Unfortunately for him, though, he was so busy watching everyone in front of him that he failed to pay attention to the one person that was thrown into the randomness approaching him from behind. He wasn't aware of them until they suddenly stepped in front of him, blocking his vision. He looked up at their face and his face instantly hardened.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Jean." Eren demanded to know, quickly grabbing onto the bar and spinning around so he was now standing up. Jean chuckled a little bit.

"I was on my way to the ice cream shop when I came across my favorite person. Where'd your little boy toy go? Did he leave you because you weren't putting out enough?" He purred to him teasingly. Eren snarled at that and launched at him to punch him. Quickly sensing the brunettes move, Jean stepped back and to the side, watching as Eren fell forward just barely catching himself from falling flat on his face.

Eren spun around quickly to face him and growled. "Fucking dick!" He shouted. Some kids nearby had stopped what they were doing and now were focused on the two late teens.

Jean laughed at that and nodded his head. "Yes, Eren, I know you want to fuck my dick, but you're going to dump that boyfriend of yours first. I'm not going to be with a guy who's cheating on me." He said.

"First of all, me and Levi are not dating! Second, that's quite amusing to hear coming from _you_!" Eren snarled and shoved him, making sure that he succeeded to push him this time. Jean quickly grabbed Eren's arms and shoved him back hard.

"Maybe I wouldn't have had to cheat if you had just put out more often!" Jean glared back at him.

"I put out just fine! You're just a fucking horn dog who can't even keep his dick in his god damn pants! That's not my fault! And even if I didn't have sex with you at all, it's my body, it's my choice!" Eren shouted at him.

Jean quickly took the upper hand and grabbed him by the neck, slamming him against one of the bars. "Wrong! When you're in a relationship, your body isn't just yours anymore. It's ours. And I think that you need to learn that. Maybe your current fuck toy will teach you properly, hm?" He said, chuckling a little bit.

Eren coughed a little bit as he found it a little hard to breathe, trying to figure out a plan on getting free. He dug his nails into Jeans wrist as much as he could and brought his foot up, hitting the bigger male right in the crotch. That was enough for Jean to release his hold on him and collapse to the ground. Eren did the same, coughing as he grabbed his throat, struggling to get his breath back. As fast as he could, he pulled his phone out and went to Levi's contact, calling him.

He knew that it would be better to call him rather than text in case Jean was able to recover fast. With the little bit of energy he had, Eren pushed himself up and tried to hurry away before Jean got back up.

"What is it, brat?" Levi answered the phone.

"J... Jean..." Eren managed to breathe out, the word hard on his throat as he struggled to get it out.

"I'll be there in a minute." Was the quick response before Levi hung up. Eren groaned and looked down at his phone before he was punched in the back of the head causing him to cry out and fall forward.

Jean stood above him, glaring down at him. "You know, you really cause me a lot of fucking problems." He snarled, shaking his head a little bit. Of course, Eren hadn't been paying attention to where he had been walking, so they were now at a less populated area that only consisted of themselves and no one else.

Eren brought his arms up to his head and wrapped them around it as he curled up into a tight ball.

Jean knelt down beside him and watched the male shake. "What happened to the courageous bastard that I know? Are you getting weak on me or some shit? Come on, get up, fight back. I like it so much better when you struggle." He said, chuckling a little bit. Eren remained silent as he laid there and Jean narrowed his eyes, standing up. He was about to kick him when someone else got his attention.

"If you like to see a fight back back so much, fight me. I'm sure that I can give you exactly what you want." Levi snarled at him as he stared at him with dark eyes. Jean instantly began to start cursing when he heard the all too familiar voice for he knew that he was royally screwed at this point.


	10. Chapter 10

Jean slowly turned around and let his eyes focus on the black haired male that was standing behind him. He sucked in a deep breath, not wanting to face the short male. Levi might have been short, but he was terrifying. After yesterday, the thought of having to face him and have a fight against him just didn't sound pleasant at all.

"Uh... I didn't do this..." Jean said slowly and reached behind him, scratching the back of his head. "I found him like this and I was trying to help him out. You should be thanking me."

Levi snarled and started to make his way closer to him as Jean began to take some steps back, not liking the fact that the male was advancing towards him like he was. He knew that he was screwed, but he refused to show it.

"Bull-fucking-shit. You were just fucking about to kick Eren right as I showed up and I could hear what you were saying. Plus, I got the phone call from Eren. So I'm completely aware of what fucking went on." Levi said to him. His eyes were narrowed down into small slits and the look that he was giving Jean could have killed anyone.

"You can't do anything to me in the middle of the park. People will see and you'll be reported and arrested." Jean said quickly, backing up so far that his back hit a tree. _'Shit.'_

"You're cute if you think that that's going to hold me back. And this is seriously coming from someone who just attacked another person in the park? Are you fucking stupid? Actually, don't answer that question. I'm already aware of the answer." Levi said to him.

Jean growled a little bit, not liking the insult one bit, but he didn't dare to say anything back to him for the fear that he felt about being beat. Well, he already knew that he was going to get beat, he just wanted to make it as short as possible.

"What? Nothing to say back to it? Is it because you're scared? You had no problem going after Eren, so why not me?" Levi hummed a little bit.

Jean was about to respond back to him when a fist suddenly collided into his nose, his head instantly snapping back and smashing into the tree that he had been standing against. "Ow, fuck!" He cursed loudly, his hand instantly shooting up and grabbing onto his nose.

"Did that hurt?" Levi said, tilting his head to the side a little bit as he stood in front of Jean. However, it had not been him who had punched Jean. It was the male standing right beside him: Eren.

Eren was now glaring at him as well, shaking his hand a little bit from the slight pain he had felt out of the punch. At that, it instantly all clicked on what Levi was going to do. He was going to have Eren beat Jean up and if Jean fight back, he was going to step in.

The hand that wasn't holding his nose instantly formed into a tight fist and he looked away from them. It wouldn't be hard for him to take off running, but the true question was could he outrun them? Eren? Possibly. Levi, though? Something told him that the male worked out and was in pretty good shape. He didn't stand a chance against him, despite his incredibly short legs. Should he try it, though? Should he take the risk?

Before he could even come up with an answer, he felt a foot colliding into the back of his knee and all at once he was down on the ground, cursing once again in pain. "What the fuck!" He shouted out, looking up at them.

Both Levi and Eren looked down at him and Levi shook his head a little bit. "Well, I asked you a question, yet you seemed to have ignored me. We were just trying to get your attention again."

Jean didn't say anything as he growled and looked down at his knee. He pushed himself so he was sitting up, but a shoe quickly came up, hitting him in his shoulder and pinning him back down to the ground. So badly, Jean wanted to reach up and grab onto the boys ankle and knock him down. However, Levi was now knelt down right beside him and he felt too scared to move.

"You know, this could have easily been avoided if you had just stayed away from Eren. You cry now, but who was the one that started to assault him first? You can dish it out, but can't have it served back to you? Sad, honestly. You act all big and macho, but you can't even handle this. We've barely even done anything to you. Just two hits and you're wailing like a baby." Levi said to him. The whole time that he was speaking, his voice was cold and it frightened Jean even more. He didn't like it one bit.

"Please, just let me go, I won't come back... I won't touch him again... I'll stay away from you guys..." Jean begged him. He knew that he sounded stupid, but at this point, he was starting to not care. Whatever would get him out of his situation, he would do it.

"Oh, begging, huh? You attacked him the other night and I was kind enough to let you go. However, you've attempted to do it again and now I've realize that you're a horse that needs some training." Levi said to him and once he had finished his sentence, Eren's foot swung right into his side.

"Gah! God dammit!" Jean snarled and grabbed onto his side tightly. That wasn't the end of it there, though. Eren began to beat the living shit out of him, his feet colliding into his arms, legs, sides, everywhere. Not to mention his fists occasionally beating into Jeans chest or face. Jean tried to get him to stop by curling into a ball as much as possible and begging, but it had no affect on Eren and by the time that he had finally decided that Jean had had enough, Jean's body was aching badly.

Eren stepped back from him and Levi stood up. "I'm hoping that with this, you've finally learned your lesson. Or it won't be Eren you're dealing with next time." Levi warned him before turning to Eren and nodding his head away. Eren nodded his head and the two walked off, leaving Jean in a pile where he was.

Jean wasn't crying, but god, he fucking wanted. Though despite everything that had just happened, his rage only went up and he silently vowed to get his revenge on them.

After the whole fiasco had went down, Eren and Levi had decided that they had had enough at the park and that it was time to head home. So, the two of them walked back to the apartment and inside Eren's place when they got there. Groaning, Eren headed over to the sofa and flopped down on the couch, rubbing the back of his head a little bit.

"You know, it'll be amazing if I don't have a bump or a concussion or some shit from the two times my head was hit today." He grumbled a little bit.

Levi walked into the kitchen and looked at Eren from the fridge as he opened it. "We can take you to the hospital and have you checked. Which you really should have done, just to be safe." He said.

Eren shook his head a little bit. "No, then I'd have to explain what happened and I don't want that."

"You could always just lie." Levi suggested, but Eren still refused to go.

"No, I'm fine. I doubt I have a concussion. A small bump really probably form and be there for a couple of days before disappearing to never be seen again. So, I think I'm good."

Levi rolled his eyes, but let the matter drop as he grabbed some things from the refrigerator and took them out so he could get started on making them lunch.

"I am proud of you, though." He finally said after a couple minutes of silence between them.

Eren wrinkled his eyebrows when he heard him say that and looked over to the older male, confused as hell. "Proud of me? For what?"

"Well, you called me instead of trying to fight him on your own and when I allowed you to take care of him, you did a really good job on fucking him up. You could use a little bit of work, of course, but other than that, not bad." Levi explained, not bothering to even look at Eren as he continued to put their food together.

Eren laughed a little bit and shook his head. Never in his life had he thought that he would get complimented on how well he beat someone up. However, given the situation at the time, he couldn't help the happiness inside that he felt when Levi had said that. To know that he had made Levi, someone who clearly wasn't pleased easily, proud really helped lift him up from the slight glumly feeling that he had been feeling before.

He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to make the male proud of him. Up until that point, he wasn't aware that that was what he needed. However, now that he had heard it, he wanted to hear it again. And he was going to try everything that he could to make sure that he did.


	11. Chapter 11

A couple weeks had passed since the whole incident that went down between Eren, Levi, and Jean. Luckily for Eren, he hadn't even seen Jean since it all and things had seemed to be doing pretty good for him. Levi and him were seemingly getting along pretty well, in his opinion anyways. Sure, there was the little spats on the sides, but overall they were doing rather well.

Eren was just getting home after doing some grocery shopping, an activity that was very difficult due to Levi having always give him a long list of things that he needed to get while there, but he was still pretty excited. The carnival was in town and in all honesty, it was one of his favorite things to go to. There was always so much to do there with the tons of vendors, multiple rides to go on, and all of the little shops that were set up.

As he walked in through the door, he could see Levi on the couch, his arms spread over the back of the couch and his leg bent over the other one.

"I'm home!" Eren called out to him as he lugged all the bags of food into the house and over to the kitchen. He set them all down on the floor and looked over to where Levi was.

Levi stood up from the couch and made his way over to start helping Eren put the groceries away. "Hey." He greeted as he grabbed a bag and set it on the counter. As he pulled out whatever was in it, he would automatically place it where it needed to go, either the cupboard or the refrigerator. They continued on with this until all of the groceries were put away. When they were, Levi returned back to the couch while Eren went to get himself a snack.

"Hey, I was wondering if you heard about the carnival coming to town?" Eren asked as he grabbed a bag of potato chips that he had bought on the side.

Levi looked over to Eren. "I heard about it, yet. I'm not going, though, so I wouldn't really bother with asking me." He stated bluntly before turning back around to the TV.

Eren rolled his eyes and pouted a little bit as he walked into the room and over to the couch. He sat down and looked over to Levi with slight puppy dog eyes. "Aw, come on, Levi... It'll be fun! There's so much to do and don't you want to get out of the house?"

"And spend the time around loud, screaming people? And run the risk of running into the horse-headed freak? Yeah, no thanks." Levi said and looked ahead at the TV as Eren gave him an unhappy look.

Levi stood in the bathroom, glaring unhappily in the mirror as he got ready to head out to the carnival. He wasn't sure how, but Eren was able to convince him to go to the carnival with him and he wasn't happy one bit. It was probably the threat of a lower in his paycheck due to the fact that he threatened the idea of Jean kidnapping him while he was out and by himself despite the fact that he had gone to the store by himself and had been fine, but whatever.

All done with getting ready, Levi walked out of the bathroom and headed down the hallway to where Eren was sitting on the couch waiting. He looked up and over when he heard the short male walking in and grinned, standing up.

Levi snarled a little bit and rolled his eyes. "Wipe that smile off your face, brat, and lets get going." He said.

Eren let out a small laugh and grabbed his wallet before walking over to Levi. "I'm ready, come on." The two of them walked out of the apartment, making sure to lock the door behind them, and left the apartment building. They climbed into Levi's car and soon enough were taking off.

The drive took a little while, but Eren was on the edge of his seat and eagerly looking out the window by the time they finally got there. He watched happily, his eyes following the rides that spun and could be easily seen from the parking areas as Levi searched for a safe and good place to park. Once he found it, he parked the car and killed the engine. Seconds later, Eren was climbing out of the car while Levi took his time, getting out and locking the doors. He allowed Eren to lead the way being he knew where to go and used the walk over to the entrance as time to get his money out and ready to go.

They reached the front doors and Levi wasted no time with handing his money over, enough there to pay for the both of them, and holding his wrist out to get the little bracelet things. Eren stayed quiet on the whole paying thing and held his wrist out as well, but once they were given permission to go inside he spoke up.

"Why did you just pay? I had money, you know. I could have myself." He said, looking over to Levi unhappily.

Levi rolled his eyes and looked around the place, seeing all of the options that they had to do there. "Relax, brat. You dragged me out here when I didn't even want to be here, the least that you could do is let me do what I want to do." He said.

Eren huffed, but nodded. "Fine, fine. What do you want to do first then?" He asked.

Levi shrugged his shoulders. "Doesn't matter to me."

Tipping his head back, Eren let out a small groan noise and looked around. "Alright, well, I'm actually really hungry because believe it or not, a couple of chip don't fill you ups for hours, so how about we find a good vendor and get us some food?" He asked.

"Alright, but I'm paying." Levi said.

"Annnnnd, of course you are." Eren said, rolling his eyes and starting to look around for a place to get something to munch on.

The night went by slowly, but Levi actually found himself having quite a good time to his surprise. He ate the food after much convincing, he went on rides, and he even bought a couple of things from the tents they had set him. In fact, he even ended up playing a couple of the games around them and he could tell that he was starting to become more comfortable and relaxed around Eren. It was strange thing for him, always being one to hate everyone, but Eren... Eren seemed to be a unique type of kid. He was strong and weak at the same time, could be cute and hot at the same time, and had a body that was small, but still had lots of muscles. Plus, Eren was laid back and chill, but still had quite an anger on him. It was pretty safe for Levi to say that he had never met a person like Eren before and that intrigued him. Eren was truly unique, that was for sure.

Unfortunately, no matter how good of a time he was having, he couldn't argue the fact that it was getting close to closing time, he was starting to get tired, and his back and feet were starting to kill him. And when he heard Eren yawning, he knew that he wasn't alone on that. He looked over to the brown haired male. "Hey, wanna head home?" He asked him.

Eren rubbed the water from his eyes that had been caused from the yawn and nodded his head. "Yeah, sure. Let me run to the bathroom real quick, though."

"Go ahead." Levi said.

Standing up, Eren made his way towards the bathroom, chewing his bottom lip a little bit. Throughout the night he had seen couples holding hands and being all snuggly with each other and he couldn't help but to feel a little jealous from it all. He wanted that feeling so badly, more specially, he wanted that from Levi, but he didn't have the guts to make the move and he knew that Levi wasn't into that kind of stuff, anyways. Or him, for that matter. Through the weeks of getting to know Levi, and even their night right now, he could feel himself falling more and more into Levi, but it was too risky. Sure, they got along, but not that type of get along.

However, despite telling himself that over and over again, he couldn't just shake it all away. Those were his feelings and he had no control over them, plus, he couldn't help but keep thinking what if? What if Levi was into guys? What if Levi did return his feelings? What if there was a chance?

He needed to do something, he needed to act on it. What he needed to do was go right up to Levi and state, 'Levi, over the past couples of weeks I've been really starting to like you and I would like to at least go out on a date with you, what do you say?' when he walked out. Actually, that wasn't a bad idea. It was bold and straight forward, but it would get his feelings off his chest. If worse came to worse, Levi could just quit and leave, right?

Washing his hands in the bathroom, he looked in the mirror and nodded his head at himself. He was going to do it, he was going to tell Levi how he felt. Turning around, he headed out of the bathroom door, making his way towards where he had left Levi. Luckily it wasn't hard to get back being some people were starting to leave, so the crowd was going down, but when he did finally spot Levi he stopped.

He wasn't sure who the girl was, but she had strawberry blond hair and Levi's full on attention, it seemed. Eren stepped to the side a little bit and hid behind one of the vendor carts as he peaked around the corner and watched the two. He watched as they seemed to talk, Levi even laughing and smiling a little bit throughout the conversation. Jealousy and hurt bubbled inside, him, but he quickly pushed it down. There was nothing to get jealous about, he didn't even know what was happening and Levi was his own person, he could do what he wanted.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped out from behind the cart when he saw something that really killed him, the girl giving Levi a kiss on the cheek. Despite the fact that Levi made a face and quickly wiped his cheek, Eren couldn't help but to believe at this point that the two of them were either dating or about to. And if that was the case, there was no reason for him to say how he felt. It wasn't going to amount to anything, anyways.

Shaking his head, he headed over to them. He would just pretend that he didn't think any of the things that he thought earlier and just move on with his life, that would just be easier for him.


	12. Chapter 12

The ride home and the days after that, Levi found that Eren wasn't acting like he normally did. He wasn't really as chirpy and talkative and the male had no clue as to why. It had started after the carnival, but Levi didn't see a reason for him to be acting the way that he was. So, due to Eren's random act of isolation, Levi started to hang out with Petra more and more. It had been a while since he had last seen the female, so he didn't see anything wrong with it. They had a lot of catching up to do.

Yawning, Levi made his way to the front door and grabbed his keys as he stopped outside of it. He used it to open the door before walking inside, shutting the door behind him. He took his shoes off and put them away into the closet that was beside the door.

"I'm back." Levi called out, hanging his jacket up as well.

"Kitchen." Was the simple reply he got back, just to reassure him that Eren was fine and that he didn't have to hunt Jean down and beat the shit out of him again.

Levi grumbled in annoyance and made his way into the kitchen, looking at the male who was standing at the fridge. "Ever heard of a full sentence, brat?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry."

"No, you're clearly not, or else you would have actually changed your attitude just now instead of keeping it. What the hell is up with you? This is getting annoying and I've put up with it long enough." Levi glared at him.

"I don't have an attitude. You're crazy." Eren said, shutting the fridge door and turning his back to Levi.

"Bullshit, yeah you do! I can't fix whatever the fuck I did wrong if I don't even know what it was!" Levi growled out, annoyed.

"That's not my problem. And just a heads up, I'm going to be going out tonight. Alone." Eren stated.

"What? Are you crazy? Are you really that pissed over nothing? Do you want Jean to fucking kill you or some shit?"

"I'll be fine, it's not like he knows that I'm going to be there. Plus it's in public. I'll be surrounded by a bunch of people. He's stupid, but not that stupid."

"Oh, sure. Because that stopped him from the other day in the park, right?" Levi said, his voice filled with sarcasm.

Eren shook his head and turned around to face Levi. "Whatever. Disagree all you want, I'm going and you're staying here. Understood?"

Levi stood up straight and kept a harsh glared focused on the male. However, he nodded his head. "Alright, got it. I'll be expecting a phone call about ten minutes after you walk out the door, though." He said. He turned around and left the kitchen, leaving Eren standing there and watching him go.

Eren shook his head and turned back to continue on with what he was doing. He knew that this choice was a pretty big risk considering the situation, but he figured that after what happened last time, Jean wouldn't dare come after him again.

Eren hummed as he stood in his bedroom, looking at the full body length mirror. He slid a leather jacket on, looking himself over. "Damn, I am pretty hot, aren't I?" He said to himself, laughing a little bit at his own joke. He turned around and left his bedroom, passing by Levi who was sitting on the couch in living room, watching TV.

Levi looked over when he heard the footsteps and watched as the male put his shoes on. As much as he wanted to tell Eren that he was being stupid and dramatic and that he would be better off staying home, he didn't feel like getting into another fight and simply just turned to face ahead of him. "Well, I hope you have a good time. Try not to get kidnapped or anything or else you'll be really screwed." He said as he watched the television.

Eren rolled his eyes and stood up straight.

"Whatever, I'll see you later, alright?" Eren said, grabbing his wallet. Levi didn't respond back, instead remaining there until he heard the door shut as confirmation that Eren had indeed gone along with his stupid plan.

Levi shook his head to himself. "Idiot." He mumbled to himself.

Eren headed out of the building and made his way to this bar that wasn't too far away, thankfully. It was within perfect walking distance.

Arriving at the bar, Eren took out his I.D. and showed it to get in. He looked around the place once he was inside and grinned a little bit to himself. It was actually pretty nice to be there and by himself. Ever since he had hired Levi to protect him, he hadn't really had any time by himself and as much as he had a crush on Levi, he still needed time to himself. Especially right now, being he knew that he didn't have a chance with the guy.

Eren walked over to one of the stools that were in front of the bar and climbed up on it, next to a blonde haired male who was already drinking his beer. He glanced over to the guy, looking over him slightly. He wasn't too bad looking of a guy and he looked like he could help get Eren's mind off of things.

"Hey." Eren said after he ordered a drink. He turned so he was facing the male better.

The guy, hearing the voice, looked over, confused by the guy talking to him. "Um... hello?"

"I'm sorry, I know it's kind of random, and creepy, to start a conversation with someone like this, I just... I don't really have an excuse, to be honest, other than wanting to get my mind off of things." Eren said, blabbering on a little bit as he glanced away.

Chuckling, the blonde haired guy shook his head. "It's not creepy, there's nothing wrong with it. I'm Erwin, by the way." The guy, now classified as Erwin, said. He held his hand out to shake.

A small smile came onto Eren's face and he took his hand, shaking it. "Eren. You're the first ever 'Erwin' I've met." He laughed a little bit.

Erwin chuckled as he pulled his hand away. "Really? Well, good news. You're the first guy 'Eren' that I've met."

"I don't know if that's a compliment or not, honestly." Eren laughed, watching as his drink arrived. He grabbed his drink and took a big grip from it.

"It's a good thing." Erwin said, laughing himself. He picked up his own drink and took a sip from it. "Man, their drinks here are great." He said, licking his lips.

"I second that. And they play great music. It's one of my favorite bars in this part of the city." Eren said in agreement.

"Well, at least I know you have good taste in places and drinks." Erwin joked.

Crackling a little, Eren nodded. "I could have told you that. I only like the best of things."

"That's what they all say." Erwin laughed as he looked at Eren, a big grin spread across his face as he looked at him.

Eren smiled big as well, leaning against the counter as he found himself having a good time. He knew that he had nothing to worry about with going there and Levi had made a big deal out of nothing. He was having a great time with Erwin and the male was pretty cool. He wasn't uptight and he knew how to have fun. He didn't want the night to end.


	13. Chapter 13

Eren returned that night feeling much more happier than when he had gone out. Talking with Erwin had really seemed to lighten him up on the whole situation at the moment.

Smiling as he shoved his hands into his pocket, he came to a stop at one of intersections and looked around. It was a beautiful night out and he was in no rush to get back, so he took his time crossing the road. It wasn't busy, being nearly midnight, and he couldn't hear nor see anyone coming, so he didn't see a problem with it.

However, being a little drunk himself, he should have known the increasing danger of drunk drivers at night. He barely had time to hear the car before he felt his body being slammed out of the way. He groaned as he hit the ground and laid there a little dazed.

Another body laid beside him and he could just catch a glimpse of the dirty blonde hair on the person.

"What the fuck...? Jean...?" He said, sitting up slowly. He could feel a slight bit of pain in his lower back, but compared to what it could have been if he actually had been hit, he knew that the injury wasn't that bad. However, his mind wasn't on his injury. His mind was on his psychotic ex who was laying beside him.

"Stupid idiot! Pay attention to where you're fucking going!" Jean yelled as he sat up himself. Eren could see a road burn on Jeans arm, but beside that he didn't appear to have any other noticeable injuries.

"Were you following me?!" Eren said, instantly glaring at him as he stood up from the ground and dusted himself off.

"For once, no. I was getting some fucking groceries when you saw you crossing the street like you were on a fucking Sunday stroll." Jean grunted, looking over his arm to examine how bad it was. "I dropped them all in the process of saving your ass, by the way." He nudged towards the discared items on the ground.

The glare that had been on Eren's face disappeared a little as he looked at all of them before at Jean. "Fucking hell... why the fuck would you even do that?"

"I don't want you dead." Jean stated. "How am I supposed to get you back if your six feet under?"

As soon as Eren heard that, he rolled his eyes. Of course that was the reason. He should have known it wasn't something as nice as 'I don't want to die. You have so much to live for' and all of that. "Well, if that's all, I'm gonna be going. Thanks for saving me, I guess, now goodbye."

Turning around, Eren started to walk away. It only a couple seconds for Jean to get up and start following him, making Eren stop and turned around. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Where's your bodyguard?" Jean asked, glancing around the area a little bit as he stopped right in front of Eren. Eren took a step back and narrowed his eyes.

"Now why would I tell you that...?"

Jean chuckled and stepped towards him. "He's not here to rescue you, huh? What? Have you started to get too cocky from him? He couldn't stand to be around you? He found someone else that doesn't annoy him?"

Eren had been about to snap back at him, but the last sentence got to him. He and Levi weren't a couple, despite how much he wanted them to be, but it had still hurt. Is that why Levi had been talking with that girl? Levi and him had been spending a lot of time together ever since Levi had moved in, so what if he was sick of Erens company?

Eren didn't like the feeling in his stomach. He felt as though he was going to ne sick. "Shut up." He growled, balling his hands into fists. He didn't want to hear this anymore. It hurt to even think like that, he didn't need Jean telling him.

A small smirk came onto Jeans face when he saw that his words were starting to get to Eren. "What? Does someone not like hearing truth? I mean, I know that you know the truth. Is it just too much to hear out loud?" With every question, he took a step towards Eren, who took a step back.

"Shut up!" Eren yelled and brought his fist up, slamming it into the unexpecting face.

"Fuck!" Jean cursed, stumbling back as he gripped his nose. While Jean was still slightly stunned, Eren took that as his chance to shove him to the ground and broke out running. He dashed the hole way back to his place, not looking back once to see if Jean was following him.

Once he was safe in the elevator, he slumped against the wall and panted, his back pain catching up to him again. He closed his eyes as the elevator brought him to his floor and got off when it got there. He went to his apartment and inside, looking around. It was dark, suggesting that Levi was already asleep in bed.

He sighed to himself and took his shoes off. Before he headed to the bathroom, he made sure that the door was securely locked. He walked to the bathroom and inside, shutting the door behind him and immediately taking his shirt off. He turned his back towards the mirror and turned his head so he was able to see it. It was a slight awkward position, but he needed to know the damage.

From his lower back, just about where his jeans started, to up around his midback was a huge bruise from when he landed straight on his back as Jean knocked him out of the way. "Fucking hell..." he mumbled to himself. He knew better than to touch it like most people in the movies did. If it hurt with him just moving, he didn't need to touch it.

He let the shirt fall back down and turned so he was completely facing the mirror. "Well, this is gonna make taking a shower much more fun." He leaned his hands on the edge of the sink and looked at himself in the mirror, really looking at his face.

His face had some dirt and a couple of scratches from when he had been shoved, but was fine other than that, thankfully. Besides just looking at that, though, he really looked at himself.

He didn't think of himself as handsome, but he didn't think of himself as ugly, either. Of course there were people out there who looked much more attractive than he did. Still, though... he couldn't figure out why Levi didn't want him. He thought that the two of them had grown closer over these months, but it was clearly obvious that Levi was not feeling the same as he was.

Why, though? Was Levi rejecting him because of his looks? Or was it because he had gotten to know Eren and had decided that he didn't like the boy? What the hell was it?

Eren's head quickly snapped towards the direction of the door when he heard a knock on it. "Eren, are you alright." Levi's voice came through the door. Eren couldn't tell if it was supposed to be a question or not, but from the way he had said it, the answer was no.

"I'm fine, Levi, go back to bad." Eren called back and looked back at the mirror again.

"Yeah, bullshit. It's way past midnight and you just got home. So what the fuck happened?"

Eren glared slightly in the mirror. Of course he just couldn't let him be. He didn't want to tell him everything that had happened and especially how he was feeling. He didn't want to hear the 'I told you so's that he knew he would likely receive. Unfortunately, though, he didn't get a choice, because he had not locked the door.

So when Levi didn't hear a response back from the green eyed male, he opened the door and stepped inside.

"What the hell, Eren." Levi looked towards the male and at the dirt that was covering him. An instant look of disgust covered his face upon it all, but beyond that he could see the cuts that Eren had on his face through the mirror. He made his way over to Eren and grabbed his shoulders and spinning him around to be able to get an actual look at his face. "What in the hell happened to you?" He said, glaring at the male. He had been hired to protect Eren, so if the male was injured like this by someone, he wasn't doing his job.

"I tripped and fell, Levi. It's nothing. And next time don't just barge in like that. I could have been naked or some shit." Eren said.

The look that Levi gave him was a look between "I don't care" and "Are you really gonna fucking lie to me?"

"First off, don't even try to pull the whole 'Oh, I tripped and fell' bullshit with me, because I'm not buying it. You told me straight up before you left that you were going to a club and I know the type of shit that goes down there. So don't give me those bullshit lies. Second, I would have still came in anyways. If I think you're upset or hurt, I'm there. Whether you want me there or not. Because I care. So."

Eren blinked as he looked at him. "You shouldn't say that stuff. I doubt that you're girlfriend would like it."

Levi cocked an eyebrow at him. "I have a girlfriend?"

"Yes! That girl from the carnival!" Eren exclaime.

"Girl from the... you mean Petra?"

"I guess, I don't know her name."

"Petra is not my girlfriend. She's a childhood friend that I hadn't seen in forever. She recently moved back around here, so I've been catching up. There is no relationship, though. She's engaged to her boyfriend, Oluo, and I'm gay as fuck."

Eren choked when he heard that.

"Is that really the reason you've been acting like a complete moron? Because you thought I had a fucking girlfriend?" Levi asked.

With his cheeks quickly turning dark, he turned his head away, completely embarrassed. He felt stupid, now.

"Why would it even matter even if me and her were together?" Levi questioned him.

Eren opened his mouth, but no words cane out. He didn't have a clue on how to reply.

Levi watched him for a moment before slightly chuckling. "Oh, I see what it is." He said, releasing his hold on Erens shoulders and stepping back. "You like me."

"Wh-What?! No! Don't get so full of yourself!" Eren said. He could feel his face burning from how red it was turning.

"Are you really going to lie about this? I'm not gonna force you to admit your feelings, but I don't recommend holding anything in. I'll admit it right now: I like you." Levi shrugged.

Eren felt as though he was about to choke on the air when he heard those words leave Levi's lips.

"Are you joking?"

Levi glared at him when the question was asked. "What kind of an asshole do you think I am? I have no time for jokes, you brat."

Eren held his hands up in defense. He should have known that Levi was more a man of honor than someone to go and trick people with stuff like that. "Right, sorry..."

"Mm. So, do you have anything to say back to me? Afterall, I did confess to you. So you shouldn't have anything to fear now if you do like me." Levi said.

Eren took in a deep breath and nodded his head. "Yeah..." he turned his gaze down to the ground. Even after hearing Levi say that he liked him, he still felt nervous. "I really like you... and I was jealous because I thought you two were together..."

It took a couple seconds, but he got a reply back. Just not the one he wanted. He felt the slight clunk on his head and groaned slightly. It didn't really hurt, just startled him. "Heyyyyy! What was that for!" He pouted as he rubbed his head.

"Because you're a fucking idiot." Levi said, turning and walking out.

"Wha- Leviiiiii!" Eren quickly followed after him, wincing at the bruise on his back. "Come ooooon!"

Levi went to his room, but before he went inside he quickly turned around and kissed Eren on the lips, very much to Erens surprise. It was short and sweet and Eren found himself lost in a daze for those few seconds. However, it no more than started and it was over.

Levi smirked as he looked at Eren. "Go to bed, Eren." He said before going into his room and shutting the door.

Eren stood there, cheeks red and watching the door that had just closed with only one thing on his mind at the moment: holy shit.


	14. Chapter 14

Sleeping wasn't easy for Eren. Having the huge bruise on his back made every movement a pain and he was ready to just give up on sleeping. Luckily, though, he ended up finding a position that didn't hurt and was comfortable enough to sleep in, so at around 2am or so he fell asleep.

He slept in to about 10 when he awoke to the smell of breakfast being made. He opened his eyes and a small smile settled onto his face.

Slowly getting out of bed, he left his bedroom and walked towards the kitchen. Being Levi had already seen his face, there was no reason for him to put on all of the make up that he had been planning on putting on.

Eren walked into the kitchen and looked over to where Levi was standing. He was at the stove with his back to Eren. Grinning slightly, he quietly tipped toed over and wrapped his arms around Levi. "Morning."

Levi turned his head to Eren, not even showing any signs of having been startled. "Oh, look. You're finally up." He responded back.

Rolling his eyes, Eren let go of Levi and walked over to the kitchen table. "Well that didn't go as planned." He grumbled unhappily, pulling one of the chairs out and taking a seat.

"No, it did not." Levi said, not looking over to Eren as he kept one making the food. "Don't ever plan on it to, either."

Eren huffed and crossed his arms. A small silence fell over them for a little bit until Levi broke it. "You know, I still want to know what happened last night." He said.

Eren looked up and over to him.

"Some shit went down and I need to know." Levi continued as he finished up with what he was making and proceeded to dish it up.

Eren didn't know what to say as he say there and just stared at Levi.

Feeling the stare, Levi turned his head a little to glance at Eren. "Well? Get on with it."

Still, Eren didn't speak right away. However, he knew that sooner or later he was going to have to tell what happened. So, with a deep sigh, he started to speak.

"As you know, I went out drinking last night," Eren began. He could hear the small grunt that Levi made, but chose to ignore it as he continued on. "Well, I left after a while and decided to come back home after talking with this guy I had met."

"Excuse me? Guy you met? Who is he? Where is he from? What's his name? He's probably dangerous." Levi interrupted, earning an eye roll from Eren.

"Anyways, I wasn't in any rush to come back, so I was just taking my time. Apparently, I wasn't paying a lot of attention when I was grossing the road and I almost got hit."

"And let me guess, the guy from the bar came running our dashingly and saved you?" Levi asked sarcastically.

"No... Jean did.".

"... Are you fucking serious right now."

Eren sighed and nodded his head. "Unfortunately, yes. Trust, I much rather had been just ran over. He did tackle me out of the way, though, and I thanked him. The douche bag just couldn't leave things at that, though, so I was forced to punch him in the gut and run off. And now here we are." Eren finished up.

"Of course he couldn't just leave things at that." Levi grumbled before looking at Eren. "So are those cuts on your face the only injury or is there anything else that I should see?"

Eren was just going to keep his mouth shut at first and say that there wasn't any others. However, it hurt too bad to just stay quiet and he knew that Levi would find out anyways.

"Uh, yeah.. my back is kind of fucked up..." He said softly.

"Stand up and lift your shirt up." Levi said as he walked around behind Eren and waited for him to follow the instructions.

Signing in dismay, Eren stood up, doing as told. He lifted his shirt up, allowing Levi to be able to inspect his back.

"Jesus, that's disgusting." He heard the moments the eyes landed on it. He rolled his own eyes, but didn't say anything back. "You fucking idiot, you should have gone to the hospital. Now this shit could possibly be infected. Go get fucking ready. You're going right now to get checked out." Levi stated, leaving no room for arguments, not that Eren going to.

His back ached so badly that he wasn't going to try and be "cute" by saying he was fine. He fucking hurt.

"OK." He agreed softly before heading back to his room to get ready. Levi watched the male go and shook his head.

"Brat." He said himself before going to start getting ready as well.

When they arrived at the hospital, Eren looked up at the tall building. He wanted his back checked out, but god did he hate this place. It was just a sad place to be at.

Unbuckling his seat belt when Levi parked, he climbed out of the car and shut his door behind him. He put his hands into his pockets and stood there, waiting for Levi to get out as well. Now normally he would just lean against the car, but... well, you know.

He looked over when he heard the door shut and watched as Levi locked the car up. Eren walked around the car, heading over to his side.

"Let's go, brat." Levi said as he started to walk towards the entrance, Eren following in tow.

The duo headed inside of the hospital and went over to the front desk. Eren leaned his side against the front desk as he stood there, listening to his boyfriend talk to the front desk woman. He could call him that, right? Weren't they dating now? Neither of them had asked to confirm it, but Levi had _kissed_ him. So that had to mean something. Eren grumbled to himself and glared slightly at the wall.

"Alright, take a seat and Dr. Smith will be right with you." He heard the receptionist say. He stood up straight and walked over to a random seat, sitting down. Levi followed him along and sat down in the chair right beside him.

Erens eyes looked over the room a little bit as he sat there. He wasn't completely sitting back, being he didn't want to hurt his back anymore than it already was. He looked over the vase of flowers up by the desk and the pictures that hung on the wall behind everyone. Glancing over to Levi, he eyed the male who was currently looking down at his cellphone.

Deciding to take out his own cellphone and check his text messages, he reached into his pocket and grabbed it when he heard a voice that sounded oddly familiar call his name.

"Eren, you can come back now."

Eren looked up and over to the person, nearly choking when he saw who it was.

"Ah, good to see you again, Eren." Erwin said to the male.


	15. Chapter 15

Awkward.

That was the only way that Eren knew how to describe this whole moment. The guy that he had met at the bar was now the same guy who was his doctor for now. He chewed on his bottom lip as he sat on the bed, looking downward.

Levi was standing against the wall, arms crossed over his chest and eyeing the two. He didn't know how the two knew each other, just that they did.

Eren wasn't too keen on him knowing how they knew each other. When he had just mentioned how he had met a guy at the bar, Levi had just short of interrogated him. Imagine what would happen if he had found out that Erwin was the guy. Eren had a feeling that it wouldn't end well.

"So, Eren, you're here because of a back injury, correct?" Erwin said as he sat down in his chair and looked at the paperwork that the nurses had given to him.

"Uh... yes, that is correct..." Eren said as he nodded his head.

"Alright, I'm going to need to check it out. Do you mind lifting your shirt up and turning your back to me?" Erwin questioned as he set his clipboard down on the table. He turned around to face Eren.

Eren shook his head as he climbed down from the bed and turned his back to Erwin, grabbing the bottom of his shirt and lifting it up.

"Oof, that is a pretty bad I jury you got there." Erwin said as he inspected it. He rolled his chair closer to where Eren was standing so he could see it better. "Luckily for you, it doesn't look like it's infected. There are some deep cuts around it, but being you came here early enough, I don't think that they're is gonna be any truly serious damage." Erwin reassured him.

Eren sighed in relief and nodded his head.

"So what are you going to do to help him?" Levi asked.

"Well, I'm going to rinse out the injuries and make sure that it's cleaned or else it could still get infected. After that, I'll wash it out with some antibacterial soap and once it's dry rub some cream on it. You'll have to wear a bandage on for a little bit until it heals. Make sure to change it daily and apply the cream every time. Try to keep pressure off of it by sleeping on your stomach and if it starts to hurt, take some Ibuprofen. However, if the pain continues, come back and we'll check you out."

Eren listened quietly to what Erwin was saying, occasionally giving a nod of the head.

"Great. I'm going to go get the supplies and I'll be back in a couple minutes." Erwin said as he stood up from his seat.

"Alright." Eren said softly. He watched as Erwin turned and left the room before turning his attention over to where Levi was at. The males eyes were already focused on him.

"How do you know him?" Levi asked, arms over his chest and leaning back against the wall.

Sighing a little, Eren took his seat on the bed again and looked down at his lap. "Erwin is the guy that I had met at the club." He mumbled.

"You have to got to be kidding me."

Eren shook his head. "No. He's not a bad guy, though, I swear. I'm the one that started the conversation with him that night and I'm the one that showed up to where he works. Though I didn't exactly know that he was a doctor that worked here... just don't be mad, though, alright?"

Levi grunted. "I'm not mad. There's nothing to be mad about. I don't trust him, though."

"Why? What exactly is there not to trust? He's a doctor!" Eren exclaimed, though not too loudly.

"Doesn't mean anything. There have been plenty of doctors who've scammed trusting people."

Eren shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Don't trust him. It's not like we'll see him again anyways." He leaned back, using his hands to keep him up.

When Erwin came back into the room, he got up and took his shirt off, laying flat on his stomach so Erwin could take care of what he needed to. The feeling wasn't the best feeling and at some parts he wanted to just kick Erwin away from him. However, he knew that it needed to be done or else the pain that he would be feeling if it got infected would be 10x's worse.

He was thankful when they finally finished up and he was allowed to get up and put his shirt back on again. He had wanted to stretch his arms out due to instinct, but quickly refrained from it for obvious reasons.

He turned around to face Erwin and smiled, holding his hand out for a shake. "Thank you so much." He gracefully said.

Erwin chuckled and took the males hand, shaking it as well. "No problem, Eren. It is my job after all. Remember what I said about taking care of it, though, alright?"

Eren pulled his hand back and nodded his head. "I will."

"Great. Now, I've scheduled an appointment as kind of a check up to see how it was healing. It's exactly a month from now."

Eren nodded, smiling. "Sounds great. I'll see you later." He looked over to Levi who paid no attention to him and was instead glaring directly at Erwin. Rolling his eyes, Eren walked over to Erwin and grabbed his arm. "Come on." He said, tugging him towards the door.

Reluctantly, Levi allowed Eren to pull him along, right out of the room. The two headed down the hallway, stopping at the front desk to get all the paper work that they needed. Once they had it, they left the hospital and headed out to the car and got inside of it.

They didn't leave right away, instead just sitting their in the car.

Eren looked ahead, not sure what to say right now. He wasn't exactly sure on what Levi was waiting for, but he knew that if the male wanted to talk, he wouldn't be shy on starting a conversation.

Levi looked over to Eren, staring at him a little and not saying anything for a good moment or so. It was almost as if he was trying to figure out whatever it was that he was going to say, which was something very unusual for Levi. Levi was a man who said what he wanted, when he wanted, how he wanted. He seemed to rarely think about it, just always knowing how to word it. So Eren could only imagine what Levi was about to say that would make him think about it.

"So, uh... do you want to go on a date?" The words finally came out, and Eren's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"A... date? You want to go on... a date?"

"Uh... yeah?" Levi rose an eyebrow.

"Like... a date where it's just us? A romantic date?"

"Pretty sure that's what a date is...?" Levi said slowly.

"Yes! Shit, yes, Levi! I'll go on a date with you!" Eren said, nodding his head quickly as he refrained from bouncing up and down on his seat.

A small chuckle came from Levi, and Eren's face somehow managed to brighten up even more than it already was. Levi actually chuckled! He showed emotion besides anger! Today was a success in life!

"Let's go home and get ready, yeah?" Levi asked as he started the car up. Eren nodded with enthusiasm.

He couldn't wait for tonight to come.


	16. Chapter 16

Although their plan had been to go home and head out on the date that night, Levi had ended up changing his mind and having it switched to the next day. His excuse had been that he had too many things planned that he wanted to do, so it would be easier to just do it all the next day being there were multiple things and some included doing it early on. Eren had tried to ask what exactly he had planned, but Levi had waved a hand and simply told him that he would see.

So when the next morning came around, Eren was more than excited to see what it was that Levi wanted them to do together. He didn't think that it had meant getting up at 5:15 AM, though.

Eren had been sleeping peacefully, one leg bent upward and one arm wrapped tightly around his pillow. His shirt had slightly risen up and there was a little bit of drool hanging off the side of his mouth. It all sounds messy, but he was in heaven with that position. Up until Levi knocked on his door, that is. His head quickly shot up, unaware of who it was for a moment until Levi spoke up.

When he heard Levi, he groaned and let his head fall back against the pillow. He glanced over to the clock and saw that the time read 5:17 am. "Levi, what the helllllllll." He groaned. He flipped around onto his stomach and stuffed his face down into his pillow. "Why are you waling me up right now?" The line didn't exactly come out clear, but hey, he tried.

Levi walked over to the table and set the tray he had been carrying down onto the bedside table. "I made you breakfast and then afterwards we're going to head outside and watch the sunrise."

Eren was surprised by that. "Damn, Levi... I never knew that you could be such a romantic."

Levi rolled his eyes at him. "Well that opinion is about to change today. Because you're going to have the best day of your life."

Eren rose an eyebrow at him, a little surprised to hear Levi talking like that. He let our a chuckle, though, and nodded his head. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see, though. Since you wouldn't tell me a thing about what you have planned."

"Nope. And I'm still not going to." Levi smirked. "Now hurry up and eat, the sun is going to start rising up soon."

Eren nodded his head. "Alright." Levi grabbed one of the two plates that were on the tray he had brought up. He set it down onto Erens lap and watched as the male looked down at it. The tray contained a Chocolate Quinoa Breakfast Bowl, a peanut butter and banana smoothie, and a banana and chocolate chip baked oatmeal cupcake on the side. Eren was drooling just from looking at the food.

"Fucking hell, Levi... I didn't know that you could cook like this! I would have hired you sooner!" Eren said, earning an eye roll from Levi.

"Just shut up and eat your food, brat." Levi said as he grabbed his own plate and started to eat. The food was the same as Erens. They sat there together eating the food just enjoying their time together. Yeah, they were talking, but it felt nice to be in the presence of each other like this. It was peaceful and relaxing.

When they finished off their breakfast, Levi set the plates down on the tray and stood up, picking it all up with him. "Come on, or else we're going to miss the sunrise and I will not be happy." He said. Eren chuckled softly and nodded his head. "Alright, I'm coming." He climbed out of bed and stretched a little bit, his back cracking as he bent it.

Eren followed Levi out of the bedroom and headed down the hallway, going out to the living room. Levi went into the kitchen and put the tray by the sink. He wanted to wash them right at the moment, but he knew that he didn't have enough time to do so. So, suffering, with leaving them there, he returned back to the living room with Eren and headed over to the wide window in there that faced the city. He walked over to it and bent down, unlocking it and pulling it up.

Eren stepped towards him, sitting down on the window ledge. He leaned against the side of the window as Levi sat down on the other side. Eren looked out the window, watching the orange sky and the skyscrapers that were in the slight distant. You could hear both the birds chirping and the engines from the cars as they all sped by on the highway that wasn't too far away. A small smile came onto Erens face as he watched the scenery. It was beautiful and so relaxing. It almost made him want to do this every morning. Almost.

Turning his head to look over at Levi, Eren eyed the male to see how he was enjoying himself. And for once, Levi looked peaceful as well. He didn't look angry or stressed or anything like that. He looked... peaceful. Just peaceful. Eren couldn't get over it and he didn't want the moment to end. Seeing Levi this happy made him happy. He knew that Levi wasn't really one to ever enjoy himself, but it pleased him knowing that this was one of the ways to do it. Sure, Levi had been happy at the fair the other night, but this happiness right here... this was very different. And he liked it a lot more.

Smiling, Eren turned his head so he was looking out the window and tilted his head back. The cool, morning air blew against his face. Sure, it was a little cold, but it was the good type. He could already tell that this was going to be a good day. He didn't even want to pester Levi about what they were going to be doing anymore. After seeing this, Eren already knew that whatever it was Levi had in mind for the day, it was going to be amazing.

After watching the sun for a while and the city before them, the duo had decided to start getting ready for the day. The two of them had taken a shower, separately of course, and then got dressed in their rooms. By the time they were done and ready to go, it was getting close to 12:30 pm.

"Move, move, move. We have to be there by one." Levi rushed Eren as the brown haired male tried to put his shoes on as quickly as he could.

"I'm going, I'm going." Eren said as he waved his hand and finished putting his shoes on. Once they were on, he stood up and walked over to Levi. "Alright, let's go." He nodded his head.

The two of them walked out of the apartment, making sure to lock the door behind them, and went to the elevator. They reached the bottom floor and walked out, heading out to Levi's car. Climbing in, Eren buckled his seat belt up and the moment the car he turned on he started to mess around with the radio. He flipped the channels back and forth, never one to he happy with just leaving it on a station. The moment a song he loved ended and one he didn't know came on he would turn it again.

Levi rolled his eyes as he pulled off and drove to their first destination. "Are you going to be like this every time we get into the car?" He asked, his eyes staring straight ahead as he focused on the road. Eren glanced up at him for a split second before looking back down at the radio and nodding his head.

"Yep."

"Wouldn't just picking a station and learning new songs make more sense?" Levi questioned him.

"Nah." Eren shook his head.

"... You're definitely a weird one, brat." Levi told him, coming to a stop at a stop sign.

Eren grinned proudly as he found a song he liked, I'll Be Missing You by Puff Daddy, and leaned back. "God, this song hits me right in the feels." He groaned, tipping his head back against the counter and putting his hand over his heart.

Levi nodded his head. "That is a good song." He admitted in agreement. Eren's eyes lit up when he heard that.

"We actually have something within the same taste?! Yes!" He exclaimed before laughing.

"Oh hush, brat." Levi told him, getting on the highway and leaving the city. Eren noticed that they were starting to head away from city and looked over to Levi, confused. He had been about to ask him where they were going, however, he quickly reminded himself that he trusted Levi and that this was clearly a part of all that he had planned. So, there was no need to start questioning anything. Instead, he just watched in the mirrors as the city behind them got smaller until it couldn't be seen. The landscaping soon changed to open fields and trees with a couple of houses here and there. After a little while of driving, Levi turned the car to turn down a dirt road. At first, it seemed like a never ending path. They just kept driving and driving down it. Nevertheless, they arrived to the destination and Eren was really surprised at what he saw: a hot air balloon.

Levi shut the car off and climbed out, looking over to the where the man stood, waiting for the two. Eren stepped out of the car as well and walked over to Levi's side. "Levi... did you really rent a balloon ride?"

"Well, why us would I have driven us all the way here?" Levi responded back.

Eren rolled his eyes at the sarcasm. Typical Levi.

"Have you ever been in one?" Levi asked him, starting to walk over to where the guy and the balloon was at.

Eren answered with a shake of the head. "Nope, never. I've actually never even thought about it... but now that I have, that sounds amazing, especially as a date. Why didn't you pick the one down by Hudson Valley?"

Levi shrugged. "I don't know, this one was cheaper and I could thought looking at the countryside would be better for a change."

Eren nodded his head and a soft smile came onto his face. "Then lets go."

They approached the male who was in charge of flying the balloon and stopped in front of him. "You two must be my customers?" The older male, who looked to be about in his 60s, asked. Eren smiled and nodded his head.

"We are."

"Great! My name's Tim and I've been doing this for around 30 or so years now. Before we head up remember, no leaning over the edge, screwing around, and messing with anything that you shouldn't be touching. Clear?" The man said.

Eren and Levi both nodded their heads. To them the rules seemed pretty obvious, but they knew that there had been some moron in the past who had thought that it was a good idea to hang out of the basket or mess around with stuff they shouldn't be. They walked over to the door that Tim had opened and climbed inside of the basket. Eren bit his lip as he stood there, watching Levi get in as well. In all honesty, he was a little nervous. He wasn't scared of heights per se, but this was definitely pushing it. He had heard the horror stories of these things crashing by getting caught by the wind and hitting an electric pull. Just knowing that was a possibility terrified him. Yet when he felt Levi's hand slide down and wrap around his own hand, he knew that he could do this. Levi was there with him and nothing was going to happen. They were going to have fun and that's it. He smiled softly and looked ahead of them. Tim climbed into the balloon with them and closed the door, making sure to lock it.

It took a minute, but soon enough they were heading up into the air. Eren held onto the railing tightly with one hand while in his other hand was Levi's hand. He didn't plan on letting go of either of them, too. He watched as the ground below them started to get farther and farther way. He took in a deep breath and remained calm. As an alternative to thinking about how high they were, he thought about how nice it looked from so far above. You couldn't really see the people who were out, the cars alone looking just like ants.

"Wow..." Eren said softly, looking out at the hills. He could see some small towns around them, but most of the view was just fields and woods. It was still beautiful, though. It reminded him of the couple of times that he had gone up to the top of the Freedom Tower and the Empire State Building. You could just see everything and for a good couple of miles out.

Levi watched the look that was on Eren's face and was glad when he saw the happiness. He had been a little worried that he had overdone this whole thing being it was a first date, but he had wanted it to be special and really memorable. He knew it was unlike him to doubt his choices, he usually never gave a shit about how others felt or what they were thinking. With Eren, though... It was completely different. He _wanted_ Eren to feel happy and special and just to really enjoy himself. He wanted this to last with him. He wanted this to become something really amazing.

And if this meant spoiling the brat, then god fucking dammit, he was going to spoil the shit out of him. He wanted to take him to everything he wanted and much more. He was going to give this male everything.


	17. Chapter 17

After the pair had finished up with their balloon ride and landed back onto the ground, Levi had taken Eren to a spa that wasn't too far away and even to a museum. From watching Eren relax as the employees at the spa rubbed his box to watching him show his full interest to the displays at the museum, Levi fell in love with them all. It made him proud to call the brat his, even if it wasn't official yet.

The two were currently on their way to a sunset dinner cruise that Levi had booked for them the night before. Eren still had no idea where they were going, but he seemed to be away from pestering where they were going.

As they drove along back towards the city, Levi could hear the soft humming that Eren was doing. If Levi was somebody else, it would have made him smile. However, even though he didn't smile, a small, just very noticeable moving up his lip could be seen, getting one of the closest to a smile that he had ever done.

He maneuvered them through all of traffic and got them to where the boat was docked at. He pulled into the parking area and parked before shutting the car off. He looked over to Eren, watching as he seemed to look around.

"Levi, for real? I know that this was probably really expensive." Eren said as he looked at him. "This whole day alone seemed to have costed you a lot."

Levi shrugged his shoulders a little bit. "Maybe so, but it was beyond worth it so I definitely don't regret it." He told him, unbuckling his seat belt. He climbed out of the car while Eren did the same and walked over to him. Levi held his hand out, watching as Eren's face seemed to heat up before he slowly took his hand.

He lead Eren to where they would get on and got in line behind a couple of other people who were waiting. Eren looked around them, looking at the water below them and the city in front of them. The sky was starting to turn orange as the city began to light up. Eren smiled and moved up in line when it was time.

The two remained in line for a good 5 to 10 minutes before they were finally able to board the ship and get a seat. The set up was gorgeous as Eren took it all in. He stared around, just in shock at the fact that he was even on the boat in the first place. He had thought about asking Jean to go on one of these back when they were together, but he had ended up refraining from it, knowing that the male would have told him no. Eren preferred the romantic stuff while Jean had seemed to be more like a... sex addict.

Sure, Eren enjoyed a good time in bed, but there was way more to a relationship than just that and Jean just didn't seem to get that. If anything, they had been more fuck buddies than boyfriends.

So having Levi do this for and with him... it was just amazing. This is what he had been wanting, someone who was actually interested in him romantically and not just sexually.

Eren snapped out of his thoughts when he felt the boat start backing up and watched as they started to slowly take sail on the Hudson. "Wow..." He said softly, smiling as he leaned against the table. Levi watched him with amusement.

"I don't think that I've seen as happy and content with something as much are you are right now." Levi told him.

Eren blushed slightly as he looked at him. "Well, I mean... it's all because of you." He said as he smiled a little bit.

Levi stared at Eren for a moment before starting to chuckle, a smile on his face to Eren's surprise. "You know... that's honestly one of the best things that I've ever heard." He replied.

Eren grinned himself at that. "Well _that's_ the best thing that _I've_ ever heard." He said to him, smiling.

"Well, I'm glad that we were able to accomplish such a big thing in both of our lives." Levi hummed as he leaned back into his seat.

Nodding his head, Eren chuckled a little bit. "I am as well." He said. He looked over when he heard the waitress approached the table and stopped at it, a menu in her hand and a smile on her face.

"Good evening, Welcome abroad the Hudson Sunset Dinner Cruise. My name is Krista and I will be your waiter for the night. What would you like to drink?" The small, blonde headed girl asked as she laid the menu's done on the table in front of us.

"Mm... I'll take a Fresh Lime Soda." Levi said, grabbing the menu and opening it up. Krista jotted down the drink and turned to Eren, waiting for him to say what he wanted.

"Uh... I'll just take a sprite." Eren looked up at her. Krista nodded her head and smiled.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks." She said before turning and heading off to the kitchen to get them their order. Eren watched her leave before looking down in front of him and picking up the menu. He opened it up and looked at it, his eyes scanning over the huge list of meals that they served here. He had heard that they were good, but the food in the pictures were close to making him drool. Trying to pick just one thing to order certainly wasn't easy. He ended up deciding to go with a couple cheesy chicken quesadillas after a couple moments, though, and laid the menu back down on the counter. When Krista returned back with their drinks, he sat up in his seat and slid his towards himself so he could take a sip from it.

"Have you guys decided what you want?" Krista asked them.

"I know I have. I'll take the Toasted Sesame Ginger Salmon." Levi replied as he closed his menu and held it out to her to take. She wrote his order down, took his menu, and looked at Eren.

"How about you? If you need more time, I can come back in a couple of more minutes." She offered.

"I'm ready. I'll take the cheesy chicken quesadillas, please." He told her as he held his menu out as well.

"Alright. Is that all?" Krista asked, taking his menu from him and looking between the two. Both Levi and Eren gave a nod to her. "Great! I'll give your orders to the chef and your meals should be out shortly." She smiled and turned, walking off.

Eren looked at Levi when she was gone and laughed a little bit. "I think that was one of the hardest things I've ever had to decide on. It all just looked so good." He said.

"If you wanted more than that, I would have bought it for you." Levi said as he looked at him.

"No way! That stuff isn't expensive and besides, there was no way I could eat everything I wanted on there." Eren laughed. "There's just too much."

"Well, then I'll just take you back here again another time and you can try something new then." Levi suggested.

Eren grinned and nodded his head. "Sounds like a good plan." He said softly. Turning his head, Eren looked out the window, watching the city and the water in front of them. Just off to the distance he could see the Statue of Liberty, all lit up and shining brightly. It was all so amazing and made him incredibly proud to be sitting there viewing it all. Especially with someone who meant so much to him. This day had truly been amazing and he wouldn't have traded it for the world.


	18. Chapter 18

_**WARNING: SMUT IS IN THIS CHAPTER**_  
 _And sorry for the wait! I've just recently graduated high school, so I've been pretty busy! I plan on getting started on my writing career immediately, though, so hopefully I'll be publishing/updating more!_

When Eren and Levi returned back to the car after the dinner cruise, which had an amazing dinner by the way, Eren had just assumed that they were going to head back home and relax for the rest of the night, especially being it was so late. So when Levi had turned the opposite of their house, Eren turned and looked at him. "Levi, what more could you possibly have planned? It's past 10 at night." He said.

"You'll see." Was all Levi replied with, making Eren quite aware with where they stood in this again. He groaned and looked out the window, having no choice but to just wait and see where Levi ended up taking them. He tried to think of some other places that Levi could possibly take them, but none of them seemed like something Levi would do. Then again, going on a hot air balloon ride didn't seem like something that Levi would do either, but they did that, so.

Eren watched out the window as they drove along, not really speaking. Neither of them talked, but that's what made it so peaceful. They had the music playing to fill up the silence and it was perfect. He continued to look out the window, watching as they arrived to a hotel. It wasn't just a normal, plain old hotel, either... this shit looked expensive. "Levi, are you serious?" He asked, looking over to him. Levi nodded his head.

"I'm very serious. I want this date to be memorable, so I'm going all out." Levi replied simply, pulling into the parking lot and parking.

"But this has all been really expensive! How can you even afford all of this?" Eren asked, watching as Levi turned the car off and unbuckled his seat belt.

"Don't worry about that. Now come on, lets get inside." Levi replied, opening the car door and climbing out. He went to the trunk and grabbed a secret luggage bag that he had packed for them. He closed the trunk and walked around to Eren's side. Eren was shaking his head as he climbed out of the car.

"This is crazy. I can't imagine what you're going to do for our second one." He commented, shutting his door behind him.

Levi locked the car up and chuckled a little. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see when that comes up." He said, turning and heading inside of the hotel. Eren trailed along behind him, looking around it. He couldn't believe that Levi would actually pay to go there, he had heard so much amazing things about the place and he had seen the rooms online, but being able to see them in person was completely different. He just knew that it was going to be as nice as it was in the pictures. He waited behind Levi as he signed them in before Levi was given the room key and they were allowed to head up to their room. They took the elevator up and walked off of it, heading to their room.

Eren stood behind Levi as he waited for the male to unlock the door and once he did, he followed him inside. Just like he had thought, the room was perfect. It was nice and big and even had a balcony with a Jacuzzi on it.

"Holy shit..." Eren said in complete disbelief as he stared at the room. He couldn't believe that he was actually standing in such an amazing room. "I don't even want to know how much you probably paid for this room..." He looked over to Levi.

Levi set their luggage down at the foot of the bed and looked over to Eren. "You're right, you don't. Now, let's get out bathing suits on and head out to the hot tub." He said, laying the suit case down and opening it. He tossed Eren his bathing suit and then grabbed his own. Eren d idnt need to be told twice. He quickly headed into the bathroom where he changed into his suit and came back out. While he had been in the bathroom changing, Levi had changed in the bedroom. He looked over when Eren came out and stood up from where he was sitting on the bed.

He led Eren out onto the balcony and walked over to the hot tub that was in the corner. While the hotel wasn't completely in the city, it had a beautiful view of the it off in the slight distance.

"Wow..." Eren said softly. He walked over to the hot tub and headed up the steps and down inside. "Ahhhh... that feels so good..." He said softly as he sat down in it, leaning back against it and tipping his head back. Levi looked over to him once he was sat down.

"I'm glad it feels nice." He said and turned his head so he could look out at the view. The best part about the city was being able to look at it, especially at night like this. With all of the many lights, all different colors, it made for a beautiful night to just sit and enjoy. "It is pretty cool to look at, but I think you're a better view." He stated, not even smiling or anything as he said it.

Eren's face quickly turned a dark red and he sat up, looking over to the male. "Th-Thank you..." He stuttered out. He wasn't really used to comments, let alone one from Levi. However, Levi was his favorite person to receive them from. To know that Levi thought about him that way... it just made him feel amazing.

Levi nodded his head and leaned back, draping his arms over the side of the hot tub and looking back out to the city again. Eren bit his bottom lip a little as he watched him, his eyes drifting down to the males chest. While Levi was a shorter male, his chest was pretty buff and that was all Eren needed to know.

Eren rubbed his arms as he sat there and let his eyes wander, knowing that all Levi had to do was look at him and he would know instantly that Eren was staring.

Unknowing to him, though, Levi didn't even need to look. He could feel the eyes watching him and he wasn't stupid. He didn't let Eren know that he was aware, though, instead just continuing to look out and watch the view. He decided to be nice, and a slight a tease, for a couple minutes, just playing oblivious to the male staring at him. That was until it was him couldn't take any more.

He turned his head so he was looking at Eren, the male immediately turning redder than before at getting caught. "S-sorry, I didn't m-mean to st-" Eren began to get the words out, but he was quickly cut off by Levi moving from where he was sitting and getting up close to his face. He quickly stopped what he was saying and stared at Levi, this time right into the males eyes. And now the male was staring right back at him.

Eren let out a shaky breath and glanced down at the males lips. Levi chuckled as he watched the male, knowing what he wanted. Hell, it was what they both wanted. So, Levi gave them the satisfaction. He leaned in and pressed his lips against Eren's, bringing his hand up and cupping his cheek.

Eren gasped at the feeling of Levi's lips on his own and his eyes widened in surprise.

Levi... was kissing him. Levi was actually kissing him!

Realizing that he needed to kiss back, Eren quickly closed his eyes and returned the kiss, bringing his hand up and grabbing onto the back of Levi's neck. They moved their lips together slowly, the two of them both tilting their heads to their left. Eren moved his hands down to Levi's shoulders, holding onto them tightly as he kissed him.

Levi slowly pulled away from the kiss, leaving a panting Eren to catch his breath. "Let's head back inside and then we can continue." Levi whispered to the male, then stood up. He climbed out of the hot tub and turned, looking at Eren.

Eren pushed himself up and got out, taking Levi's hand when the male offered it to him to help him down the stairs. They grabbed the towels that they had brought out with them when they came out and dried off, making sure that there wasn't any water left on them so they wouldn't get the bed wet. When they were all dry, Eren and Levi headed into the room, Levi making sure to close the balcony door behind them along with the curtain. Eren walked over to the bed and sat down on it, looking at Levi and watching him.

Levi turned to face Eren and smirked at him as he began to walk over, reaching him and standing in between his legs. He grabbed Eren by the hair gently and tipped his head back so he could lean down and kiss him, putting full passion and emotion into the kiss.

Eren let his eyes close again and set his hands on Levi's waist, gripping his shorts as he kissed the male back. There was full tongue and it was driving him crazy. He had never wanted someone as much as he wanted Levi at the moment and it was insane. He craved the male and even with all the touching he was doing, it still wasn't enough for him.

Once again, Levi broke the kiss, letting go of Eren's hair and shoving the male back onto bed. He climbed onto Eren and leaned down, sucking on the males neck, biting it and making sure to leave marks all over it.

Eren moaned as he felt the male working on his neck, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the feeling. He rubbed his hands up and down Levi's back, sliding his hand downward towards his ass. He gave them a nice cup and squeeze, getting a playful bite on his neck as a reaction.

A small groan left Eren and he tilted his head slightly to the side to allow Levi to get more at his neck. The male just seemed to know all of his weak spots as he bit and nibbled on them, making Eren moan in pleasure. "Mm, shit..." Eren moaned out in pleasure.

Levi took his hand and rubbed Eren's chest slowly as he sucked on his neck before slowly starting to slide it downward and grip Eren's member. Eren squeaked a little when the male did so and squirmed his hips around a little bit. He wasn't sure which felt better, the male sucking on his neck or the male stroking him. And the two of them together? Well that really drove Eren over the edge. At this rate, Eren was just dying to have Levi fuck him. He so badly wanted to feel the male inside of him, knowing that it would feel great.

Levi tool his hand and moved it from the outside of Eren's shorts to inside of it so he could directly grab his member. He curled his hand around it and began to move his hand up and down, jerking Eren off at a slow pace at first before picking up speed. "A-Ah!" Eren cried out, moving his hips around as he moaned out.

Levi continued to stroke him as quickly as he could while he sucked on Eren's neck, using his other hand to play with one of his nipples, giving it a nice squeeze and rubbing it. He kept on doing his actions before he finally pulled away, bringing both his hands back and pulling away from Eren's neck. Eren whined, not pleased that the pleasure had suddenly stopped, and looked at Levi.

Levi got off the bed and stood up so he could slide his shorts off. Once he had his off, he leaned over and grabbed the waist line of Eren's shorts, pulling them down and off the male as well. "Luckily for you, I had a feeling that there was a possibility of tonight ending like this, so, I brought some lube with me." He said as he walked over to his luggage and unzipped a small pocket. He pulled the small bottle out and headed back over to the bed, climbing back onto it again. Uncapping the bottle, he scooped some out and made sure that he lathered himself up well, not wanting to hurt Eren.

While he did that, he looked over to Eren. "Do you want to be stretched out before or do you think that you can handle it?" He asked him. He wanted to make sure that Eren was perfectly fine with anything done so he didn't hurt him or anything.

Eren shook his head. "I can handle it." He assured him. "I just really, really want youuuuu." He moaned out, rolling onto his stomach and pushing himself up so he was now on his hands and knees.

"Alright, but if you feel like it's too much to handle just tell me and I'll stop immediately, alright?" Levi said, putting the lube bottle down and setting one hand on Eren's back. He used his other hand to grab his member and guide it so Eren's entrance, moving just so the tip was at the entrance. Slowly, he began to push into him, getting he too inside.

"Ah, shit..." Eren moaned out, letting his head hang down as he felt Levi enter him. Levi moved stopped just when the tip was in and looked down at Eren.

"Let me know when-"

"Levi, just put it all in me. I need you!" Eren growled out in annoyance as he tried to rock his hips back into Levi.

"Ah, I see. Well, your wish is my command." With that, Levi snapped his hips forward, shoving himself completely into Eren. Eren let out a high pitched squeak and arched his back as he tossed his head back.

"Shit!" He cursed, balling his hands up as he gripped the bed tightly. His body moved back and forth as Levi thrusted in and out of him, groans and moans leaving him. Levi wasn't gentle with his thrusts, either, instead going full force in and out of the male. As Levi thrusted in and out of him, Eren reached back and wrapped his hand around his own member, stroking himself quickly. Though it wasn't like Levi wasn't enough to make him cum, especially once he found his prostate and started to pound against it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuuck! Levi!" Eren cried out, his eyes closed and biting down on his bottom lip all while he jerked himself off. Feeling the male deep inside of him was way better than Jean. He was bigger, better, and despite the fact that it was a rough fuck, still way more loving than Jean was. Levi had shown care before he had enter Eren, making sure that he knew what and how Eren wanted it. Meanwhile, Jean would mostly just get to it so he could get what he wanted. Shit, half the time he wouldn't even finish with Eren. Once he would be done, he would just collapse and either go to bed or wash up, leaving Eren to finish himself off.

Levi was different, though. Even with the rough sex, Eren knew that all he needed to do was tell Levi to stop and the male would halt with no problem. Not to mention, he seriously doubted that Levi was just going to leave him before he finished. To be honest, at this rate he felt like he was going to end up cumming before Levi did. With the male thrusting in and his own hand stroking himself quickly, he could tell that he was close to his release.

Levi looked down at Eren as he held his hips, moving in and out of Eren. Hearing the moans from Eren was one of the best noises that he had heard. Hell, he was also moaning. Eren was so tight and perfect, and fuck, he loved this guy. He gave Eren's hips a slight squeeze as he continued to pound into him, feeling that he was starting to get closer and closer to cumming. As he neared his end, he started to thrust even faster, Eren doing the same by picking up speed with his hand.

"You better not cum on that bed. Let me flip you over." Levi grunted out, forcing himself to stop his thrusting, just before the end. If that wasn't the most painful thing ever, he didn't know what was. Pulling out of Eren, he waited for Eren to roll onto his back and lift his legs up, before re-positioning himself and shoving back in. Eren didn't miss a beat with his jerking, pumping his hand quickly.

"Ahhhhh~" He moaned, tipping his head back as he felt his cum splatter up and onto his chest. "Shiiiiiiiiiit." The moaning was louder when he felt Levi cumming inside of him, arching his back a little bit as he was filled up.

He laid there, panting hard as Levi looked down at him and stared him. "Fuck, I'm so lucky." Levi expressed before leaning down and claiming Eren's lips in a kiss.

Eren was surprised by the sudden words, but wasted no time kissing him back. He brought his hand up behind his neck, kissing him passionately. Levi broke the kiss, but didn't move away from him as he pressed his forehead against Eren's.

"I'm way luckier." Eren whispered back, staring right into Levi's eyes while holding onto him. Levi chuckled a little bit.

"I'm not sure about that, brat." He commented as he finally pulled out of Eren, climbing off the bed. "Now come on. There is no way that we're about to go to sleep all dirty like this, so get up and lets take a shower." He said. Eren rolled his eyes and huffed, sitting up and getting off the bed himself.

"OK, OK, lets go." He said, watching Levi grab their clothes for when they got out of the shower. The two headed into the bathroom and showered, maybe or maybe not having had another quickie while in there causing them to have to shower again, and coming out to curl up in bed after Levi still insisted on changing the sheets. Eren smiled as he laid his head on Levi's chest, Levi's arm wrapped around him and holding him close.

"Goodnight, Levi." He whispered softly, kissing his cheek.

"Night, brat." Levi replied back, reaching over and shutting the light off so the two could go to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

When Eren woke up the next morning, there was a slight ache in his lower back and an immediate groan left his lips. "Shit..." He mumbled, about to roll onto his back when an arm wrapped around his waist made him stop. While he hadn't forgotten the previous night, he had temporarily forgotten that Levi was in bed with him and it was his arm that was wrapped around him.

He looked up at the male to find him still asleep and a soft smile came onto his face. Leaning up, Eren gently placed a kiss on Levi's cheek before slipping out of his arms and climbing out of the bed. His feet no more than hit the floor and he was up, stretching and wincing. With every move that he made, a small ache would shoot through his lower back, earning a groan.

"Fuck, am I getting that old that I can't take it anymore?" Eren mumbled to himself, chuckling a little bit in amusement at himself. He walked over to where their luggage was laying, still surprised that Levi had been able to pack it without him even noticing. Oh well.

It didn't take any searching for Eren to find his things, Levi had perfectly packed the bag, as expected. Everything was neatly folded, all their stuff for freshening up properly tucked into all the right pockets.

"Neat freak Levi, who knew it would come in handy for this." Eren laughed quietly to himself as he grabbed his stuff and stood up. He headed into the bathroom and closed the door securely behind him. It didn't take him long to wash up, the male knowing that he wouldn't have long before Levi would be getting up.

By the time he had completed everything that he needed to do and came out of the bathroom, Levi was already up and watching TV. The black haired male looked over when he heard the bathroom door open and smirked a little bit. "I'm surprised that you're able to walk. I thought you would have been too sore. Looks like I'm going to have to try again."

Eren rolled his eyes at Levi's comments, but that didn't stop his cheeks from heating up. "Oh, shut up. Don't you have a shower to take or something?"

"You're just trying to get rid of me, but you're right, I do need to take one." Levi chuckled and climbed out of the bed himself. "I brought extra bags for us to put our dirty clothes in, so let me see them." He told her, holding his hands out to take the clothes. Eren shook his head at the male, but walked over nonetheless and handed his clothes to him. Levi made sure that he folded them up nicely and put them into the bag before putting the bag away into the luggage. After that, he grabbed all the things that he needed in order to get ready and stood up, turning to Eren. "If you want, they have a complimentary breakfast downstairs. You can run down and grab us something."

"Alright, what do you want to have?" Eren asked, already knowing what it was that he wanted to have. His favorite thing to have to eat in the morning was bagels loaded with cream cheese. He just never seemed to get enough of it, and it always felt like there was never enough cream cheese on the bagels.

"I'll have pancakes with sausage." Levi said simply. "I want syrup on it, but make sure you don't put too much on it. Things will get messy and sticky otherwise."

Eren nodded his head, going and sliding his shoes on. "Alright, got it."

"I'll also take a coffee to wash it down. Take your phone with you in case they don't have Styrofoam containers for you to put everything in, call me so I can come down and help you out."

"Got it." Eren grabbed one of the two room keys and headed out, making sure that the door shut tightly behind him. He headed to the elevator and took it down. When he got to the room that was serving the breakfast, he was thankful to find that they had both what Levi and Eren wanted and that they had Styrofoam containers. When packing everything into it, Eren made sure to keep their food as separate as he could. The last thing that he wanted was the syrup from Levi's pancake getting all over his bagels.

Once he had gotten their foods and drinks, he picked everything up and went back up to their room. He had put the container in a plastic bag so he could carry it on his wrist and their drinks in his hand, but when he got to the their door he was unable to open it. So, he did what anyone else would do in the situation. He slammed his body against it and called out. "Levi, open the door!"

It took a couple seconds, but the door finally opened up and Eren looked down at Levi who stared right back at him with a look of annoyance. "You know, I told you to call if needed help carrying anything."

"Yeah, but I didn't feel like it. Now do you want your food or not?" Eren said, grinning as he held the bag up a little bit.

"You're already making me regret so much things." Levi shook his head, but stepped back nonetheless and opened the door so the male could come inside. Eren walked in and over to the little table in the room so he could set everything down. "They had a lot of good options down there. I honestly don't even want to leave this place. The room is beautiful, it's got a balcony with a Jacuzzi on it, and the food there looks delicious. I can only imagine what food from room service tastes and looks like." Eren gushed happily, sitting down in one of the chairs.

Levi chuckled a little. "You know, there's more to food besides just looking good. It has to taste good as well." He told him with amusement.

"Yeah, but looking good is important as well. Do you want to eat something that looks nasty?" Eren asked him.

"Well, you've got a point there. You look and taste good, so you're a win-win situation." Levi grabbed his drink and smirked before taking a sip. It amused him how red the boy got from the compliment, one little compliment and the boy was redder than a firetruck.

"Oh, shut up and eat your food." Eren quickly said, opening the container and grabbing his bagels. He leaned back in his seat and started to eat it, immediately getting lost into in the delicious. "And it is as good as I thought it was going to be, thank you very much."

Levi rolled his eyes, but chuckled and as he got started on his sausage and pancakes. God, he was so happy that he found this boy. He finally had someone that made him happy and complete. Everything was finally perfect.


	20. Chapter 20

The weeks following their date left the pair closer than either had thought they would ever be and their relationship strong. The two had gone one multiple dates and Eren had even taken a huge step by introducing Levi to his friend group. The meeting had certainly been... something. Eren couldn't think of any words to describe it properly. It was awkward and intense and hysterical and just completely wild. Each person had seemed to have their own reaction to Levi. Mikasa, like usual, was overprotective. Armin was warm and welcoming. Annie was just quiet. Erwin was pretty chill and got along well with Eren, a little too well, to be honest, and if it wasn't for the fact that Eren knew the male was obsessed with his coconut headed friend, he might have had to take Erwin down. Similar to Annie, Ymir had been on the quiet side, though she occasionally had a joke to say every now and then. And her new girlfriend, Krista, had been a complete angel, especially since she remembered the two from when she served them boat during their date.

So like said, it was just absolutely crazy. However, as time went by Eren found that the group was slowly starting to warm up to Levi, much to his pleasure. With him having met the group, now, just left two more people for Levi to meet.

Erens parents.

Now, Eren had no fucking clue how it was going to go down or what lie he was even going to say about how he and Levi met. He just knew that he couldn't tell the truth, though. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know that telling your parents that you met your current boyfriend after you hired him to protect you from your ex boyfriend who keeps harassing you wouldn't exactly go well. Yeah, you should always be honest with your parents, but that was easier said than done. He didn't want them fussing and worrying about him and who wouldn't with that type of information? Lying was just the easier way.

Letting out a sigh full of stress, Eren ran his hand through his hair and glared at the TV.

Hearing the sudden noise, Levi cocked an eyebrow as he glanced over to his lover. "What's wrong with you?" He asked.

"Just... thinking." Eren replied slowly, earning an eye roll from Levi.

"I gathered that much. About what?"

"Just... things."

Levi tipped his head back and let out a long groan of clear annoyance. "I'm trying to be helpful, you know. I can't do any good if you won't let me."

"It's nothing, Levi. Don't worry about it." Eren insisted.

"Too late for that, so you're better off just telling me now." Levi told him "What are you thinking about?"

Silence filled the air for a moment, Eren just staring ahead at the TV in refusal to speak. It took Levi's nonstop staring at him to finally annoy the male enough to say what he had been thinking.

"Wait, your parents don't know about all the stuff Jean has done?" Confusion was in Levi's voice as he asked the question

"No... I haven't. And I really don't plan to. They've got enough shit on their plate without me adding anymore to it."

"Yeah, but this isn't some minor thing, Eren." Levi said, eyes locked on his boyfriend. "I don't think you even realize the severity of the situation. If Jean could get the chance to, he would kill you. He would just straight up murder you and wouldn't even think twice about it. And just how would you plan on keeping that from your parents, hm?"

"Jean wouldn't do that... he's crazy and obsessive, but he would not kill me... like at what he did the other day, he saved my life. Why would he contradict that by taking it?" Eren stated.

"Probably to win you over or something? Or to like 'blackmail' you in a way? Because he saved your life, now you owe him. I wouldn't take what he did as a kind gesture."

Eren shook his head and pushed Levi's arm off his shoulder as he stood up. "You're being dramatic."

"Am I? If you're so sure that he's not going to go that far, why did you hire me in the first place? Clearly you knew that you weren't safe or else I wouldn't be here in the first place." Levi said from where he sat on the couch, looking up at Eren. As much as Eren wanted to have a comeback to that, he didn't have one. He knew that Jean could be very dangerous, especially when pisses off. When mad, Jean was not the type of person to think rationally about things. He wasn't afraid to do and say shit in the heat of the moment, which is why their fights would be so bad considering that Eren wasn't much better at holding things back himself. At least Eren still had a limit, though.

"You need to tell your parents." Levi told him.

"I know I do, but it's just not that easy. My dad is good at blowing things out of proportion and he would want me to go to court over it. Then there's a possibility that he might not accept our relationship because I didn't really know you before I hired you and things like that. Then my mom, she's caring, but too caring. She would worry about it too much. It's just all... too much. I don't want to worry about it. I think telling them that we met at a club or something would be much better and easier." Eren shook his head, turning and walking to the kitchen as he finished.

Levi stood up and followed along behind him. "I'm not going to make you, I'm just saying. You can do whatever you want, but I just wanted you to know what I think."

"I know. I just think that the chances of Jean doing something now are extremely low and that there's really nothing to be worried about at this point. If he was going to do something, I think he would have done it by now."

"You never know. He could even be waiting for the perfect moment. Why be careless and find out?"

"I'm not telling them and that's that. I'm just gonna say that we met at a party. Please, I'm begging you, just go along with it. For me?" Eren looked at Levi, giving him a puppy dog look as he walked over and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Levi stared Eren in the eyes before cursing and nodding his head. "Fine, fine. I'll go along with it." He finally agreed.

A small smile came on to Eren's face as he kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever. I won't lie forever, though. If they start to get any suspicions and ask me something, then I'll tell them the truth."

Eren rolled his eyes and waved his hand at Levi. "Whatever. We're going tomorrow, so be on your best behavior by then."

"Shut up, I always am." Levi said as he reached out and wrapped his arms around Erens waist. He pulled the male so he was now sitting in his lap and buried his face into his neck. Very gently he began to place small kisses all over his neck. "In fact, should I show you just how good I can be?" He purred, biting down on the spot that he had been kissing.

Eren's cheeks turned a dark red at that as he fought back a small moan that wanted to come out. "L-Levi..." He whimpered out slowly, gripping onto the males shirt tightly.

"Hmm?" Levi replied back, his mouth sucking viciously on the tan males neck while his hand began to palm at his crotch.

"S-S... Keep g-going..." Eren quickly changed what he had been about to say, knowing damn well that he didn't really want the man to stop. It was actually quite the opposite, he wanted _so much more_ from him. "Please... don't stop..." he begged softly.

Pulling up from his neck momentarily, a cocky grin graced Levi's face. "As you wish~" He purred into his neck before moving so he could slowly push Eren back onto the couch...


	21. Chapter 21

Levi was nervous as fuck. Of course, he didn't let it show on the outside, but in his head? A million thoughts were racing through it.

What if Eren's parents didn't like him?

What if he said something stupid?

What if he did something stupid?

What if he comes off too cocky?

What if he comes off too rude?

Fucking hell! Never in a million years would he have thought that he would be nervous to meet someone, nor would he have thought that he would care so much about what someone thinks of him. But this... this meant almost everything to him. He wanted Eren's parents to like him. He loved Eren and he wanted their approval for their relationship.

"Levi, are you OK?" Eren asked, looking over to him from the passenger seat.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. We should probably get inside, I don't want to be late meeting them." Levi said, unbuckling his seat belt. Eren nodded slowly.

"Alright, sure. I know you're worried, but it'll be alright. Just relax, OK?" Giving a small smile, he reached over and gave Levi a small pat on the shoulder.

"I sure hope so..." Levi mumbled out, climbing out of the car and walking around and over to Eren's side. He opened the door for the young male and watched as he climbed out of the vehicle before giving the door a light push, closing it. Turning to face the house, he stared at it for a moment, taking in everything. This had to be one of the most terrifying moments of his life, he had never been in a situation that made him feel like this before.

"Well, let's go." Eren finally said after a minute and began to walk up the small pathway that lead to the porch. Levi followed along behind him, allowing him to take the lead. That's what you're supposed to do, right?

As they reached the porch and began to make their way up the stairs, the front door suddenly opening caused Levi to come to a stop and look up to see who had just opened it.

In the doorway stood a woman who was around his height, maybe a little shorter, and crazily resembled Eren. From her eyes to her nose to her mouth and ears, it was crazy. The only difference between them, really, was the color of their eyes, Eren was definitely way taller than her, and her hair reached down a little past her shoulders compared to Erens short hair. It was still uncanny how much they looked alike, though.

"Mom!" Eren greeted happily as he reached the top of the steps and held his arms out.

"Oh, Eren, its so good to see you." The woman smiled big and held her arms out as well as she embraced the boy in a tight hug. Standing there awkwardly and unsure of what to say, Levi looked away to avoid ruining the 'moment'. It clearly had been a little bit since Eren and his mom had seen each other, or so he was picking up anyways.

Pulling away from the hug, Eren turned slightly so he could gesture towards Levi. "Mom, this is my boyfriend, Levi. Levi, this is my mom, Carla."

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am." Levi nodded his head politely. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to shake her hand or bow or whatever, so he went with that small signal instead. It was still nice, right?

Well, it didn't matter because Carla already had other plans in mind as she walked up to him and gave him a tight hug just like she had done to Eren. "Levi! It's so good to finally meet you. Eren has told us so much about you." The small woman said, pulling away after a moment and looking at him with a big smile. "And don't worry, they're all good things." She laughed.

Levi let out a small chuckle as he glanced over to Eren before back to Carla. "That's really good to hear." He said. And it was. From how welcoming she was and hearing that Eren had said nice things about him, not that he would really expect him to have said bad things, it kind of eased him a little.

Up until they walked into the house, that is, and Levi's eyes landed on Erens father who was just walking out of the kitchen. The man stopped and looked at them and Levi used that as a moment to quickly take in his appearance. So this was where Eren got his height from. Huh. Oh, and their eyes matched as well. That was really it in similarities, though.

"Grisha, look. Eren has finally brought Levi over to meet us." Carla said happily as she moved to stand by her husband. Grisha nodded his head as he held his hand out for Levi to shake.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Levi." Grisha said, looking Levi in the eye as he held his hand out. Levi extended his own hand out and gave a firm shake

"The same to you, sir. The both of you. I was wondering when we would all meet." He replied back casually, trying his best to keep it polite and subtle.

"Well, we knew you had to be pretty special if Eren wanted to bring you here to meet us. Every since he moved out, he doesn't really bring his dates home to meet us. I can't ever remember the last one that he brought over... Shawn? Or something like that." Carla said, laughing a little bit.

Eren rolled his eyes at his mom, but couldn't help but to chuckle a little. "Yep, that's it, mom." He joked.

"Whatever happened to that one, anyways?" Grisha asked as he looked over to his son.

"Oh. Things just didn't really work out." Eren said simply with a shrug. Levi gave Eren a look, still not happy that this was what he was going to do. His parents needed to know the truth. Sure, technically what he said wasn't a lie, but there was much more than just 'didn't work out' wrapped in it.

"I would say that that's a shame, but to be honest, I already like Levi more in the barely 5 minutes that I've known him compared to all the times that you would bring that guy over. Levi is much more respectful to us. Though the night has just begun, so we'll see how things go." Grisha complimented all while scaring Levi at the same time.

"You'll love Levi, trust me." Eren grinned, moving closer to Levi and grabbing his hand. He gave it a soft squeeze and all the nervousness that Levi has been feeling pretty much disappeared. He could do this, he just needed to stop overthinking everything. Carla was sweet, Grisha seemed to have some faith in him, and Eren was right by his side. He just needed to relax. These weren't the overprotective mama bear and papa bear that he was thinking of. These are parents that just want the best for their son. And you bet your ass that he was going to show them that he was exactly that.


End file.
